


Until All Are One

by zack_M83



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Meg-10 is a simple gladiator denied the chance to be anything more until a visit from an unexpected sympathizer. He gains his freedom and gathers a following to overthrow the Primes. He wants Cybertron and he'll do anything to get it, no matter the cost.Orion Pax is a Autobot warrior who is loyal to the Primes, but knows things aren't as golden on Cybertron as some think. With the hope of change and the desire to protect the Primes Orion must choose between a friend and his duty. Just when he thinks he's adjusted to being a warrior, his life changes in unexpected ways.





	Until All Are One

-{1}-

Meg-10 stood and walked out of the cell to the roar of the coliseum. Hundreds of Cybertronians shouted his name. The crowd thumped their metal fists on their seats adding to the cacophony.  
He would need to be quick. The energon ration for his startup had only given him three quarters of a full status bar. Meg-10 transformed his right hand into the purple energon flail dropped his status bar micro measures. Alone, Meg-10 walked to the center of the battlegrounds.  
Four gates opened, and from the darkness four Sharkticons, in their beast form, scuttled out of their containment chambers. The silver, pink, and purple forms opened their wide jaws. The crowd roared in approval.  
“Predictable,” Meg-10 snarled in contempt. There were few challenges he hadn’t already faced, and while he’d never faced four Sharkticons at once, he was ready with a battle plan.  
Two of the beasts raced forward, their size working against them. Meg-10 dashed forward, dropping into a slide and slammed his energon flail into the beast’s underbelly. The energon weapon ripped into the metal hull and tore a large gash. The beast let out a wail.  
True to their nature, the three other Sharkticons pounced on the injured bot. However, the wounded beast didn’t go down easily, its arms flashed and tore out the eyes of another, forcing the blinded Sharkticon to transform into its robot form.  
Meg-10 had nano-clicks as the slow-witted robot’s perspective switched. He jumped onto the Sharkticon and slammed his flail into the robot’s head, tearing it free. Golden oils spilled out of the exposed neck. With any optic sensors, the beast flailed about helplessly.  
“Two down, and two left to go,” Meg-10 said. The two healthy Sharkticons savaged the headless bot, allowing him to conserve his energon. The two remaining beasts became sluggish; their energon cells were maxed. This would make matters simple.  
He ran at the beasts, jumping high. To his surprise, one beast slashed its claws against his chest hull. If he hadn’t jumped as high, the beast would have ripped into his spark chamber, killing him. He had been overconfident. With unsteady legs, he landed, and clutched his wound.  
The two Sharkticons came at him, faster than previously. Was this a trick? Such mindless beasts weren’t able to strategize as they had. He shook his head, focusing on the here and now. Taking a risk, Meg-10 charged the beasts, forcing them to either side. He slashed one with his flail, giving the first a gash that oozed energon. The injured beast, transformed and defended itself from the whole Sharkticon. The beast’s weapon slashed out and crunched the other beast’s head in, damaging its spark chamber. With a sputter, the beast's eyes turned black, and its hull turned gray and immobile.  
“Just you and me now, shark,” Meg-10 said.  
With a scream, the last Sharkticon charged him. Meg-10 dropped to his knees and lashed out with his flail taking the bot’s legs out from under it. Without a moment’s hesitation, Meg-10 jumped onto the robot and swung his flail, striking the Sharkticon’s hull, until he exposed the spark chamber. He reached down and pulled it out, snapping the power cords, causing gold colored oil and purple energon to spill out.  
Meg-10 thrust the spark chamber up for all to see, and roared. The entire coliseum went wild. He then took the spark core and threw it at the viewing box that held the Prime Council. Every Cybertronian grew silent. Without a single word, he turned away and walked back into his holding cell. He sat down and waited. The door to the coliseum closed.  
What would the Primes do?  
To his surprise, the interior door opened. A figure stood, watching him in the flickering light rods.  
“Either fight, or leave,” Meg-10 said. He transformed his hand to the flail.   
“I am not here for either, Meg-10.” The figure stepped into the cell, and Meg-10 saw the ancient Decepticon symbol on the robot’s chest. Taking in the dark blue and white figure, Meg-10 transformed his weapon back into his hand. “I am here to offer you a chance at freedom, but you must hurry and decide. Your display of contempt for the Primes will cause you problems.”  
“I am a gladiator. That is what I’ve been since I came online.”  
“The leader of the Decepticons will offer you something else. A chance to be something more.”  
There wasn’t any debate. This was what he longed for. To make a name for himself. “I accept.”  
With a nod, the figure touched a button on his chest. “Ravage, Laserbeak eject. Operation, distraction.” Two cassettes shot out of his chest and transformed into a bird and cat. The two creatures left the cell, and the Cybertronian gestured for him to follow. Together they ran through the corridor.  
Two silver and crimson guard drones stepped into the hallway. They had restraining bonds. No doubt the Primes had sent them to bring him before them. The Cybertronian turned its hand into an ion blaster and with two quick blasts, left the drones smoking on the ground. The glowing yellow eyes darkened.  
After a series of twists and turns, they came to the refinery where drones prepared energon rations. The drones were offline, each with ion blaster wounds. They entered a back chamber that was empty, save for a removed panel. The blue and white Cybertronian dropped through the open panel and Meg-10 followed him.  
A figure waited by a small hover cart. Meg-10 recognized the model of an energon Seeker. This Cybertronian was silver, red, and blue, but he too had a Decepticon icon on his wings. “Took you long enough, Soundwave. So this is him, Meg-10? Doesn’t seem so special.”  
“Starscream, we follow Decept’s orders. Do not question him.”  
“I’ve already sent the energon rations ahead. Let’s move before we’ve got more guard drones on top of us.”  
A light blipped on Soundwave’s head, and after waiting a few nano-clicks, the two beast bots transformed back into cassettes and disappeared inside Soundwave’s chest chamber. “Now, we leave.”  
“I’ll go ahead,” Starscream transformed into the Tetrajet and flew through the tunnel.  
“No doubt to take credit for the energon,” Soundwave said.  
Together Meg-10 followed Soundwave. “So there are remnants of the Decepticon faction still functional. I had heard rumors from some renegade bots that joined me in the coliseum cells before competitions killed them.” Such as was the fate for all dissidents if someone caught them unless one was built for the coliseum as Meg-10 had been.  
“Few still function, but we still resist the Primes,” Soundwave said. He then took a side corridor and descended into a dark access level. Meg-10 followed him, going down another two subterranean levels to some older levels of Cybertron.  
In silence, they walked on until they came to a large dome. Inside, two old Decepticon drones stood guard. Someone recorded that all they dismantled the green and silver drones long ago. They hadn’t stood a chance after the Autobots upgraded their hulls to transform between different modes. That had been ages ago when the war ended.  
Going up a set of stairs, a purple Cybertronian greeted them. “Starscream returned several nano-click cycles before you.”  
Meg-10 regarded the single retina sensor Cybertronian. “He left us behind to make sure he took the credit for Soundwave’s work.”  
“This must be Meg-10. You seem to understand Starscream rather well. Welcome to the Decepticons. I’m the science officer, Shockwave. I’ll take you to our leader.”  
The group entered a large chamber where several monitors showed various places on Cybertron. One showed an outside view of Primes’ tower. Others showed cities, or the coliseum.  
Soundwave pushed the button on his chest. “Frenzy, Rumble, eject. Operation security observation.” Two cassettes appeared and transformed into a purple and blue Cybertronian and the other turned into a black and scarlet bot. The two robots walked over to security positions and sat, taking over the security stations.  
“Meg-10, welcome,” a purple and silver figure stepped forward from a back room. He looked ancient, with no indicators of a vehicle mode about his hull. “I am Decept, leader of the Decepticons.”  
Meg-10 inclined his head. “I have heard stories of you. Your Decepticons nearly had all of Cybertron in control when the Autobots upgraded to incorporate various vehicle modes. There are many accounts that say your spark was extinguished.”  
“Yes,” the leader said. “I planned my ‘death’ that way.” The ancient Decepticon walked around him. “The ability to transform. An ability they denied you, Meg-10? Because of your function, yes?” The figure stopped before him.  
“As are all the gladiators from the beginning of our existence.” Meg-10 said. “You must have heard of my radical ideology.”  
“I always keep an open eye for recruits, which is how I’ve collected these Cybertronians,” Decept said. He gestured to Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave.  
“You offered me a place in your ranks. I’ve accepted, but I am limited to what I can do. Even my combat skills means little outside the coliseum.”   
The leader of the Decepticons waved Meg-10’s comment away. “Shockwave has a way to transfer sparks from one hull to another. What if I offered you a way to remedy your limitations?”  
“In exchange for what?”  
“Loyalty to the Decepticons,” Decept said. Meg-10 nodded. “Excellent. Follow me. Shockwave, attend me. Soundwave you have the command post.”  
“What of me?” Starscream asked.  
The leader of the Decepticons studied him for a moment. “Scout out more energon. The rations you brought back will be enough for the transfer, and a few solar planetary cycles, but nothing beyond. We need more.”  
“If I had known my efforts would be wasted, I would have remained a scout for the Autobots!” the Seeker muttered to himself as he left.  
“You must tolerate Starscream. He is insubordinate, but he is the only Seeker that’s joined our cause since my… displacement.”  
“Speaking of that, how many are there?” Meg-10 asked as they walked into a back chamber.  
“You’ve met all of us, save a few more of Soundwave’s minions. I still have a few drones left, but it’s true that the Decepticons barely survive. With you, I hope to change that.”  
At the back of the chamber, a table held the largest hull Meg-10 had seen. The hull was silver, accented with black and red. It had tank treads, with a black ion cannon mounted to its right arm. Decept stepped over and activated the computer. “This hull has four different modes. First is the robot mode, tank mode, jet mode, and mortar launcher mode.”  
“The hull is thick enough to resist most ion blasts. It is the most powerful hull ever created,” Shockwave said. “It has taken me twenty solar planetary cycles to create.”  
“You would give me this? For nothing more than loyalty?” The thought of such raw power made him eager for the procedure to be over with.  
“You will be my general to the Decepticons. You will launch a campaign of terror against the Autobots and the Primes that Cybertron has never seen before.”  
“Let us begin,” Meg-10 looked from Shockwave back to Decept. “As soon as I am transferred the sooner you can begin.”  
“Begin, Shockwave.”  
The scientist had Meg-10 lay on another table and attached different connectors to the hulls. Shockwave stepped forward and removed the damaged plate. He lifted a blade and worked. Midway through the procedure, everything went black. The next moment, Meg-10 came back online. He ran a full diagnostic scan and noted that his status bar was charged with energon.  
Sitting up, he took in the scene. Shockwave and Decept stood off to the side. Getting off the table, he walked over to the pair. “Superb. The raw power!” He clinched his fist and looked down to the old purple hull he used to use.  
Shockwave stepped forward. “Meg-10, we made sure—”  
“No, I am Meg-10 no longer. From now on I am Megatron! The leader of the Decepticons.”  
“I think not,” Decept said stepping over to a panel, no doubt to reverse the procedure somehow.  
Megatron tore the connections off him and within the blink of an eye, had his ion cannon pointed at the old leader. With a blast, the Decept lost his right arm, half his face, and his energon convertor leaked the glowing liquid. “You are a fool if you thought I’d follow such a weakling as you! You should have kept this hull for yourself! That you didn’t shows me you are no longer fit to lead us, but I will take your place.”  
“I gave you a chance,” Decept said, energon ran down his mouth.  
“And I accepted it.” Megatron looked at Shockwave. “Since we are so short of help, I want you to save him, but delete his memory banks.”  
The scientist held up hands when Megatron pointed his ion cannon at him. “As you command, Megatron.”  
With a nod, Megatron walked into the command room. Soundwave had his gun at the ready. “Make your choice, Soundwave. You knew Decept was leading this faction to annihilation. Now, I control the Decepticons and we will rule all of Cybertron.”  
Soundwave lowered the cannon and transformed it back into his hand. The black and red minion turned in his chair, looking at their new leader. “What did he say his name was?”  
“Megatron.” The group cheered his name.  
* * *  
Orion Pax walked into the archives and accessed the histories. He found the files regarding the Quintessons. Pulling out the tablet, he read.  
Cybertronians were unified in purpose for twenty solar system cycles, rebelling against the task masters that had been placed over them. Alpha Trion had been the leader then. After his ancestors had succeeded at their former masters’ removal, the Cybertronians had divided into two factions. The warriors and the workers. Later the two groups became the Decepticons and the Autobots.  
“Orion Pax,” the ancient Autobot stepped over. “What brings you here today?”  
Orion Pax looked at the blue and red Cybertronian. “Hello, Alpha Trion. I needed to remind myself that the Autobots and Decepticons are one group. So many think otherwise.”  
“We were. Decept was my second in command during the rebellion. We were friends of a sort. When I created the Prime Council, he took offence he wasn’t given such a position, which fueled the birth of the Decepticons.”  
“Will there ever be peace between the two groups?”  
“You make it sound like the Decepticons are still around,” Alpha Trion said.  
“Whispers seem to suggest so. Have you heard about Meg-10?” Orion Pax asked.  
“No, though I remember you telling me you spoke with him, when you were assigned to be his security escort.”  
“He’s gone missing during our last solar planetary cycle. Several security drones went offline and Autobots found the Decepticon emblem painted in his cell.”  
Alpha Trion looked troubled and turned away. “I found Decept’s body, and his forces were checked long ago. Perhaps this is nothing more than some miscreants posing as the ancient faction.”  
“I hope so,” Orion Pax said.  
“As do I. If the Decepticons have survived, I fear what that would mean for Cybertron.”  
“If they still exist, I hate to imagine what the Decepticons may want with Meg-10. We disagreed about a lot of things, but I understood him. I think so anyway.”  
“Is there anything else you needed?” Alpha Trion asked.  
“No. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. “I’ll be leaving for my latest assignment soon.”  
“Oh, and where is that?”  
“Sector 01-PW-02 of Doian. I’m watching over a proto-form factory that’s getting shut down.”  
“That’s near Kaon, yes? Close to that energon raid that happened earlier this solar cycle?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“Safe journey, Orion.” The old Cybertronian walked away, leaving him alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{2}-

Megatron looked at the monitor. It had been two planetary cycles since he had taken control of the Decepticons, and they had already had a victory with an energon raid. For the first time in several solar system cycles, the Autobots were on alert, protecting the Primes. He wanted to destroy the Primes, but it was too soon for that action. First, they to grow their numbers.  
A light lit up at the panel. Megatron moved to the transceiver. “I’m here. Report, Starscream.”  
“There is a lot of security at the proto-form labs. I recommend that we scrap the plan.”  
“Your recommendation is noted, Starscream. What are their numbers?” Megatron looked at Soundwave. He gestured for Soundwave to send out Laserbeak to confirm Starscream’s assessment.   
“I count at least twenty guard drones with a single Autobot over them. I searched my files and I believe it’s Orion Pax.”  
It had been a long time since he heard the name. “Return to base.” A flood of memories of seeing the Autobot at his holding cell before the games came back to him. He requested a guard when he was allowed out of the coliseum. To ease the populations fears. Even then Meg-10’s contempt for the Primes drew the Autobot into debate, yet instead of punishing him for his views, Orion Pax had attempted to reason with him.  
“As you command,” the transmission ended.

After Laserbeak’s return, Megatron went into the back chamber where Shockwave was working on three forms. “What is the status of Decept?”  
“I’ve finished,” the scientist stepped away from the silver and purple figures. “I used your left over hull and Decept’s creating three forms and spliced his spark into three different hulls. As you suggested I deleted his memories. I present to you, Reflector.”  
The three forms sat up and got off the table. “We live to serve the Decepticons,” the three figures said together.  
“They are connected in subdual ways. Their stats are above drones, but nothing that may pose a problem to your authority, I assure you, Lord Megatron. You will find they are skilled at spy craft. They combine to form a surveillance camera.”  
“Excellent. They will be part of the surveillance unit under Soundwave. For now, they will remain with you, protecting the base.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron. Although, I have a question before you leave on the mission. What will become of the thirty antiquated drones?”  
“I see you’ve got an idea. What is it?”  
“I have an idea concerning replicating a new form of drones.” Shockwave walked over to the computer and the screen lit up with three figures. “The concept is three units that can use metals and energon and refine it into hulls and then they control the units via transceivers they can build themselves.”  
Megatron read the bios. “Insecticons. How much energon will be required to see this come to fruition?” If these creatures could produce drones then that would save him from having to attack and secure drone factories.  
“If I had three proto-forms, I could download these schematics into their assimilation archives. Once they awaken I can send them down and scrap the old drones and create new ones. The energon from the old drones would be enough to generate the new ones.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Megatron walked back into the command room. “We move now! No back talk from you, Starscream. Soundwave, eject Rumble and Frenzy.” The five Decepticons left the base and flew through the underground tunnels until they reached the surface. Cybertron hadn’t completed its rotation of the nearest star yet, so the sky was black over the expanse of the undeveloped planet.  
“We’re coming up on the factory,” Starscream said.  
As they encountered the first lights that illuminated the squat Cybertronian building and the surrounding material structures, Megatron slowed the group. “Soundwave, go around back with Frenzy, and Rumble. Wait for our signal then enter the building. Secure the proto-forms but do not activate them until I arrive. Am I clear?”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” The figures flew on.  
“Transform into jet form. We’ll bombard the drones. After our second pass, I’ll handle things from there. Remain behind, for backup.”  
“Yes, Mighty Megatron,” Starscream said.  
Ignoring the voice of Starscream, the pair transformed into jet form and made their first pass, dropping explosives on the unsuspecting drones. A blue and red figure appeared. Megatron had hoped to not have to engage his friend, but they must complete the mission.  
After the second pass, Megatron flew low, enduring the ion blasts from the Autobot. Orion Pax was a good sharpshooter. The leader of the Decepticons transformed before the figure and blew away the remaining silver and scarlet drones.  
“Orion Pax. It has been a long time, and I have changed much.”  
“Is that you, Meg-10? I heard you left the gladiators. You have joined the Decepticons.”  
“I am no longer Meg-10, call me, Megatron, and the leader of the Decepticons. You have one chance. Join me, or die.”  
“You are tired of the Primes, I understand that, but there is another way,” Orion Pax said. “If you would sit down with the council, they would listen to your petition.”  
“And do nothing. In the solar system cycles I’ve seen the council has done nothing for the common Cybertronians. As long as everyone keeps their place and doesn’t want to strive for something better. No, I will not be a part of that.”  
“I’ve agreed with you before regarding that—” Ion fire from above interrupted their conversation. Orion Pax ducked for cover.  
Starscream transformed and stood beside him. “Starscream, what are you doing?”  
“He’s stalling for time. There is a second division of drones less than a cycle away.”  
Orion Pax peeked his head out from behind the cover. “I’m not stalling! I’m trying to get you to see reason.”  
Starscream looked at Megatron with a curious expression on his face. “You’ve befriended an Autobot?”  
In anger, Megatron backhanded Starscream, knocking him to the ground. “Last chance, Orion Pax. Join me or die.”  
“Never!”  
“So be it.” Megatron charged his cannon and unleashed a blast, destroying the bulwark the Autobot hid behind. The concussion of the blast knocked Orion Pax back, but he transformed into a small vehicle and shot out from the wreckage, and turned back into the robot mode. As he moved, the Autobot let out several rounds of ion fire. Two struck Starscream in non-vital areas, but leaving him in momentary stasis lock. The rest struck Megatron, but had no effect. Orion Pax had transformed back into his vehicle mode and moved away from the battlefield.  
Megatron timed the next instance of when the Autobot would transform and attack and was ready. The ion blast struck him and knocked him against the building. His left arm was gone and a portion of his face.  
Starscream struggled to his feet. He raised his side blaster and shot the lifeless hull twice more. “Enough, Starscream. He’s dead.”  
The two walked into the facility, killed two other drones and then joined Soundwave at the upper chamber. “The Autobots have removed most of the proto-forms, but five remain.”  
Megatron walked up to the programming terminal. He opened his chest hull, connected his spark chamber, and downloaded the programing he had developed with Shockwave. “This will ensure they develop the proper ideology.” He disconnected the connection, and walked over to the three nearest three metal containers, looking in and seeing the liquid metal, and sparks with their eerie blue pulsating light.  
“Disconnect those three,” Megatron said. Soundwave and Starscream removed the connections. Megatron accessed their individual terminals, putting three in stasis.   
“Now for the two that remain,” Megatron said. He walked over to the model authenticator, beginning the sequence of awaking the Cybertronians within. He selected Seekers for the two he’d awaken and then activated the next phase of the startup sequence.  
“We shouldn’t be lingering here,” Starscream said. He walked over to the entrance. “Those drones should be here soon.”  
“We are almost done.” As Megatron spoke, the cases opened. The first to emerge was a Seeker that looked identical to Starscream save he was blue and white. “What is your name Seeker?”  
“SK-101.”  
“You are now a Seeker for the Decepticons and you will have a true name,” Megatron said.  
“Thundercracker,” Starscream said. The second form stepped out, revealing a black, silver, and purple figure. Starscream looked at the other new arrival. “You are Skywarp.”  
“Starscream is your officer, but you will follow my orders primarily,” Megatron said. “I am Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. Am I understood?”  
“Yes,” the two new Seekers said together.  
“Good, now each of you will take a proto-form and leave. That includes you, Starscream. Soundwave, Frenzy, and Rumble escort them to base. I will be along.”  
The Decepticons left the room carrying their future allies. Megatron walked down to the body of Orion Pax. He stood there a while, watching him, but when the drones arrived Megatron transformed into his tank mode and destroyed them with ion blasts. After the battle was over he transformed into the jet and flew after the others.

Megatron had the three proto-forms placed inside Shockwave’s laboratory. Seeing the scientist busy, Megatron walked into the main chamber. The Seekers stood close together. “Starscream, take Thundercracker and Skywarp and scout out more energon. Our stores are dropping, and will drop further when Shockwave activates the Insecticons.” The Seekers transformed and flew out of the base.  
“Soundwave, send out Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to watch over the entrances to this subterranean level, then I want you to work on blueprints. We need to expand our energon storage and places for us to recharge. Reflector remain at the security monitors.”  
“As you command, Megatron,” Soundwave said. After unleashing the mini-bots he walked over to a computer and sat down.  
Megatron sat on the throne, and pulled up a personal computer, and looked for his next targets. The Decepticons were gaining traction. If everything kept going this way, he would feel more secure with his next set of plans.  
“Megatron, a moment of your time,” Shockwave said.  
Megatron sat the computer down and walked back into his laboratory. The three proto-forms had been awakened. Each was black, silver and purple. “I present to you, Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel. The Insecticons. Bombshell is their sub commander under you.”  
“Let’s put them to work. In the sublevel of this building is a chamber filled with old drones. Consume them and create Insecticon drones. When you’re finished making the new drones, Bombshell report to Soundwave and construct the blueprints he has.”  
The three creatures left the room. “You have brought the Decepticons out of the ashes and given us a new purpose, Lord Megatron. I never thought such a thing possible.”  
“Just make sure your own purposes are loyal ones, Shockwave, or you will share Decept’s fate.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
* * *  
Orion Pax started up. He ran a diagnostic test and found himself whole. He thought for sure he had been on the cusp of joining the All Spark. With a grunt, he sat up, as soon as he did, a pink and white Cybertronian jumped into his arms.  
“Orion! I feared you would cease to function!”  
“Elita One, I am operational, though I must admit it is a surprise.” Orion Pax stared at her soft energon blue eyes.  
“It was because of Alpha Trion. He found you,” Elita One hugged him again.  
The door opened and Alpha Trion walked inside. “Ah, you’re already in startup mode. I feared there for a moment you had joined the All Spark, but you powered up the new hull just fine.”  
“New hull?”  
“You notice no difference?” Alpha Trion asked.  
Orion Pax did a full scan. “I’m three times the size I once was!”  
“I tried to keep as much of the original hull as I could. After I listened to the security videos, I figured you would need thicker steel protection. I covered your mouth with a blast cover so you must consume energon from your chest port.”  
Orion Pax felt the shield over his mouth. “Thank you for saving me.”  
“I’ve also taken and given you a new name considering your conversation with Meg-10 or Megatron as he’s named himself. I name you: Optimus. For your optimistic views and hope you’ll get through to your wayward friend.” The ancient Autobot helped him up. “The Primes wish to speak with you regarding the attack.”  
“I will go now,” he hugged Elita One and then left the repair center. On the street, he watched as a group of construction drones were being directed by Constructibots. Optimus transformed, surprised that he was no longer the light vehicle he once was, and roared down the road. Several sleek vehicles sped by. He had to get used to not being as fast as he once was.  
The Prime Council building was a tall structure, with several smaller towers attached to the main building with walkways. Each of those towers had a unit of Autobots and a hundred guard drones. Going inside the nearest tower, it surprised him to see a familiar face.  
A silver and black figure stood. “Orion Pax! I heard you got scrapped by the Decepticons!”   
“In a manner of speaking I did, Prowl, but Alpha Trion reassembled me before my spark passed over.”  
“The Alpha Trion? No way!” Prowl spun around and returned to his desk. “Ironhide, come see who just entered the tower, and let me tell you he’s got an upgrade!”  
Slightly amused, Optimus waited for his friend. When the lift opened, a large red and gray Cybertronian stepped into the room. “W-what is this? Orion Pax… you’ve gotten a serious upgrade.”  
“By Alpha Trion himself no less,” Prowl said.  
“I’ll meet up with you later.” Optimus took the lift to the upper floor. Two guard drones blocked the door. “I am… Optimus and I have a meeting with the Primes.” The guards moved away.  
Going into the well-lit chamber, the thirteen Primes sat on thrones. “Welcome, Optimus. We learned from Alpha Trion himself that he repaired your hull and christened you with a new name. Few can boast of such a claim.”  
Optimus bowed before the Primes. “I am grateful for the old leader.”  
“We summoned you here for a purpose, Optimus,” Zeta Prime said. The Prime was a silver and blue Cybertronian. “The council has listened and watched your video regarding the Decepticons. Is it true that Meg-10 or Megatron is the new leader of the Decepticons?”  
“I have spoken with Meg-10 many times and he has never been one for lies and tricks.”  
“And the Autobot renegade, Starscream. It seemed from the video he was submissive to him. Would you agree?”  
Optimus nodded. “I didn’t see much of their interaction but that seems to be the situation I gathered.”  
Another figure raised his hand. The gold and green prime known as Sentinel Prime spoke. “This… Megatron seemed eager for you to join his cause. Do you find yourself conflicted as whose side you should be on?”  
“I am not conflicted,” Optimus said. “I am an Autobot.”  
“Why then did you not snuff the spark out of him?” Sentinel Prime asked. “Each of those shots you delivered were not lethal.”  
Optimus looked at the other primes. “For solar system cycles before the war there was only one race: the Cybertronians. I hope we reason with them and see them rejoin us and restore Cybertron to its golden age.”  
“This is Cybertron’s golden age,” a silver and gold prime said. “All other ages pale in comparison.”  
“That is well said, Nova Prime,” Terra Prime said. His purple and gold hull leaned forward in his chair. “Never have we had such prosperity, and this rebirth of the Decepticons threatens that. If you cannot remember that they are your enemy and should be destroyed then we will pull your rank as an Autobot. Am I clear?”  
“I understand, Primes.”  
“Good, leave us. We must discuss these events.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{3}-

Megatron paced back and forth in the new chamber. He didn’t like how Bombshell seemed to defer to Shockwave. It was always subdual, but it was there. There could be no doubt about it. With forty Insecticon drones, plus the originals, that meant the majority of the Decepticons were under his influence. If he gained Starscream’s loyalty then the Seekers would likely follow their sub commander. If that happened all he would have would be Soundwave and Reflector’s loyalty.  
He needed to figure out a way to tip the scales in his favor once again. How was he to do it? He needed a powerful weapon. Something that would quench any thought of rebellion against him.   
A thought came to him. He left the new chamber and took the lift to the command post. Here, Reflector and his other halves manned the controls. “Show me Shockwave’s lab.”  
The screen changed, revealing the dome building that was attached to the new command post via a covered walkway. “Monitor his lab. If you see Starscream or any of his Seekers, go in there I want to know about it.”  
“As you command, Megatron,” the three figures said as one.  
A light flashed. Megatron walked over to the transceiver. “Megatron, we have discovered a natural vein of energon,” Starscream said. “I suggest you send Bombshell and some Insecticon drones here to begin construction on an energon refinery.”  
“How far is it from the Prime’s or Autobot control lands?”  
“It’s clear on the other side of Cybertron. Not too far from the ancient Decepticon citadel.”  
Why was Starscream at the citadel? “Send me the coordinates of both. Megatron out.” He took the lift down and walked across the bridge and then entered Shockwave’s lab. The place had changed since they’d expanded their base. The three proto-form containers were converted into development tubes with strange robot pieces floating in energon solution.  
“What is this, Shockwave?”  
“Repair tubes is an idea I’ve been working on. You place the injured hull inside the solution and is repaired by tiny repair bots.”  
“I want you to be prepared to move,” Megatron gestured to the chambers. “You will take the Insecticons and their drones,” best to give him a little leash. “You will build an energon refinery and take control of the old Decepticon citadel.”  
“What of the lab here? I will need time to pack my gear, and experiments,” Shockwave said.  
“I will pack it up for you. Then I will send for you to collect the materials.” If there was anything that Shockwave didn’t want him to see, he’d protest this move.  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Shockwave, picked up a portable transceiver. “Bombshell, collect the Insecticons. We leave soon.”  
“Once the energon refinery is completed, I want regular shipments of energon every seven solar rotations. Due to the possibility of observation use the underground tunnels. We dare not declare ourselves in the open yet. You have my permission to make as many drones as needed to secure the citadel and refinery.”  
“Yes, Megatron.” Shockwave left the chamber.  
Megatron returned to the command post. “Once Shockwave and the Insecticons arrive, I want the three of you to return. I have another mission for the rest of us.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
Megatron changed channels. “Soundwave, I want you to return from your observation post. As much as I need eyes on the Primes, I have something else more important. Return at once.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
“Does this mean we will see combat as well?” Reflector asked.  
Megatron nodded. “Perhaps, but for now gather several loading trollies. We will need them to transport drones.”  
“As you command, Megatron,” the three identical Decepticons hurried to follow his orders.

Once his group of Decepticons were ready, they took the tunnels. They made their way to a production facility maintained by drones. Once they were underneath the building, Megatron spoke. “We are underneath a drone production facility. It will be our mission to slip in, reprogram a battalion of drone guards and then we leave.”  
“That’s a lot of drones, Megatron. Are we preparing to attack the Autobots? Or perhaps the Prime Council?”  
“Not yet, Starscream. First, we must secure our base. Drones and automatic defenses will be an important element.”  
“We’re glad to hear about new security,” Reflector said. “We’ve feared Autobots learning of our base and attacking us.”  
Megatron looked down at the three warriors. “We move.”   
The force of Decepticons opened the under panel and slipped inside, Thundercracker and Skywarp took point, allowing Laserbeak to sweep the area for security drones. As soon as the drones were located, the Decepticons took them down.  
Inside one of the huge warehouses, thousands of drones stood in rows waiting to be shipped across Cybertron or one of the three moons that orbited the planet. Soundwave found the activation terminal and Megatron corrupted the drone files.  
“I thought we were only taking a battalion,” Starscream said.  
“That is all we’re taking, but how fitting would it be that upon activating these drones hundreds go rogue and attack their masters?”  
* * *  
“This is so boring that my circuits are sizzling,” Ironhide said.  
“It’s called recuperating,” Trailbreaker said.  
Optimus regarded the dark gray and black Cybertronian. “You seem continent to rest in the recharge station.”  
“What else is there to do?” Trailbreaker asked.  
Prowl walked over to a transmitter and flipped through channels. “We could watch the races. I hear Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are tied to be first in the astroraces.”  
“That wasn’t what I had in mind, Prowl,” Ironhide said. “We’re sitting here all fueled up, while those Decepticreeps are doing who knows what. We should take the fight to them.”  
“And where would we take the fight to?” Rachet asked. “After the battle with Optimus they have gone to ground.”  
“They got five of our proto-forms. That means they’ve warped their minds no doubt to follow this… Megatron. They could plan another attack on a different proto-form factory. We got lucky that the Primes were merging the outlaying factories, or there could have been a whole mess of them being twisted,” Ironhide said.  
“We won’t find them sitting here watching the races,” Trailbreaker said. He got up and walked over to the terminal beside Prowl. “If I was a small faction, who is gaining ground, I would look for an easy way to be making an army.”  
“Which would mean drones,” Ironhide said coming to his feet and joining Trailbreaker.  
Optimus regarded the two Cybertronians. “If we were to leave our posts without orders, they could reprimand us.”  
“If they did that, then half of their elite guard would be in trouble,” Prowl said. “Smokescreen, Skids, and the others will pick up our slack.”  
“Oh, all right… but let’s figure where they would be,” Rachet said. The white and red Cybertronian folded his arms. “Scan security breaches in drone factories and see if there are any unauthorized accesses to drones.”  
Prowl looked at Rachet. “You think they wouldn’t deactivate security first?”  
“Doesn’t matter if they do. To reprogram drones they have to access programing terminals which is monitored separately. Ah! See? There is someone accessing drones in sector 10-TK-09 of Tarn,” Rachet said.  
Optimus stood. “All right, let’s head over there. I’m sure the Primes would support this mission since we know this is Decepticon activity.” And if they didn’t, then they could face being placed under trial and put in the coliseum, but he wouldn’t dwell on that thought.   
“Let’s roll,” Ironhide said. The group of Autobots moved outside and transformed, taking a space bridge Tarn and drove to sector 10. Once they reached the grid, they drove passed the different interior complexes until they reached junction TK. They slowed to a stop when they reached building 09.   
“The factory doesn’t appear breached,” Prowl said.  
“Transform, and look sharp,” Ironhide said.  
The group transformed with ion cannons at the ready. Rachet got the security doors open, and the group walked inside. No sooner had they crossed the first warehouse chambers when ion fire erupted.  
“Cover!” Prowl, unleashed a barrage of shots, forcing the two Seekers to take cover.  
“Rachet, you and Optimus take that side office! Blast that window and see if you can hit them from the side,” Ironhide ordered.  
Optimus stood, and fired, giving Rachet a chance to hurry into the side room. As soon as he was in, Optimus, joined him and then blasted out the window. Just as they gave their first shots, he spotted Megatron and a few Decepticons. “They’re lowering drones into underground tunnels!” When the blue Seeker fired back, Optimus had to take cover.  
“The tunnels! Cybertron’s outer level was built over older layers. There is no telling the ancient buildings and facilities Cybertronians abandoned with the last upgrade,” Rachet said. He lifted his cannon and fired off several rounds at the Seekers, but the Decepticons had positioned themselves better.  
“Optimus!” Trailbreaker called. He pointed to the warehouse. “They’ve activated drones! They’re coming!” Ironhide and Prowl had to pull off their attack to focus on the drones that opened fire, peppering the hall with ion blasts.  
“We’re pinned down!” Ironhide growled. He shot down two drones, but took a blast to his shoulder.  
“Give me a moment. We’re in a secondary programing department,” Rachet said. He ducked low and ran for a computer. “If I can access the program…”  
“Hurry! The Decepticons have activated almost an entire store bay of drones. There’s no way we have enough energon to take them all down,” Prowl said. He returned fire and took down several drones.   
Optimus looked back at the place where the Seekers had been and found them gone. He moved to the door and added his ion fire to the attack on the drones. “The Decepticons have escaped, but we need to deal with the drones.”  
“Easier said than done, Optimus,” Trailbreaker said. The bulky Cybertronian, ducked into another room as the ion fire penetrated the wall where he had been.  
“What’s the status on Ironhide,” Optimus called to Prowl.  
“Still functional,” Ironhide growled. “A slow lubricant leak, but fine.”  
“Stay down,” Prowl shouted to the officer. “You keep moving like that—”  
“There!” Rachet said. The spray of ion fire ended. “I over loaded the commands and between the two different programs it fried the drones’ systems. They’re good for nothing but scrap now.”  
“Do we pursue the Decepticons?” Prowl asked as he eyed the corridor where the Seekers had disappeared.  
Optimus checked his blaster. “We’re too low on energon, and the tunnels in lower Cybertron are a maze. We must regroup at the base. See to Ironhide’s injury and notify the Primes of what transpired here.”  
“I’ll let you handle the report,” Ironhide said with a grunt. “They don’t really care for me all that much. You know how to sweet talk them.”  
“Let’s roll out,” Optimus said. 

 

-{4}-

Megatron looked at his latest creation. The small box was an idea that Shockwave had, and fearing the scientist had a plan to use it against him, the leader had kept this blueprint for himself. In his spare time, Megatron had built the small device that could reprogram any Cybertronian into a loyal warrior.  
Megatron had taken over Shockwave’s old laboratory and had uncovered a few concepts that if applied properly would give him an edge over any of the factions within the Decepticons. He was no fool; both Starscream and Shockwave had plans of their own, and rightly so. If he wasn’t strong enough to lead the Decepticons, then someone should take his place as was fitting.   
Megatron placed the reprograming device in his chest hull and walked down to the command post. “What is the status of our base of operations?”  
Soundwave stepped up to the screen and activated it. “We have two different sentry posts with a hundred drones each. Skywarp and Thundercracker are over them as you commanded. Additional drone patrols control the next six underground sectors.”  
“And Starscream?”  
“He is ensuring the next shipment of energon from Shockwave arrives on time.”  
“Excellent. Rumble, pull up the upper layer surveillance.” The black and red Cybertronian activated the screen. It showed the highway that passed above the sector. “There. Expand that view.” The screen showed six Constructibots working with a series of construction drones. “Scan them and tell me who they are.”  
“Scrapper and his crew. Most notably is Hook. One of the greatest architects that Cybertron has seen.”  
“I am going top side, alone.” Megatron went to the lift and went topside. The lift had been concealed in an old exhaust turret, and so no one noted his arrival. Transforming into jet mode, he flew by the construction site. Once he was clear of the air traffic, he transformed into his robot mode, and walked through the empty road. Standing by one of the construction barriers, he watched the six Constructibots instruct their drones.   
Taking out the reprogramming device, he activated it, and in six quick blasts, hit the Constructibots. They remained in stasis for a few nano-clicks and then came back online. Seeing this, Megatron jumped over the barrier and walked over to the confused robots.  
“I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and your master.” He noted that their once blue eyes had changed to a gleaming crimson.  
“I am Scrapper—”  
“Introductions will come later, I need you and your drones to come with me.” The six figures followed after commanding the thirty drones to stop working. Seeing the way was clear, Megatron led them to a secret entrance and descended into one of their sentry posts.  
A half dozen drones and Skywarp were waiting to see who came down the lift, with ion cannons at the ready. “Lord M-Megatron, I wasn’t expecting you.”  
“No, you weren’t. Return to your post.”   
The Seeker watched as the latest additions to the Decepticon cause passed by. When they reached the command post, Megatron order the four Constructicons to take their drones to a half-finished construction site the regular drones were working on. Scrapper, Hook, and Megatron went into the laboratory.  
“I’ve uploaded and created a design I want you to look at and tell me how possible it is,” Megatron said as he accessed a screen. “It was an idea I had when my scientist took a spark and divided into three and then they combine to form a single object.”  
Hook stepped forward. “The idea seems possible, if radical. So you would create a new spark container?”  
“Yes,” Megatron tapped a few buttons. “You see how these new individual spark chambers would come together and form a single mega spark?”  
Scrapper rubbed his chin. “The biggest issue is basic Cybertronian hulls couldn’t withstand such an influx of power. You’d need to create super hulls, large and thick.”  
“Not to mention you’d need subjects willing to have their sparks transferred from one chamber to another,” Hook said.  
“Which is exactly what you’ll do. I plan on stealing empty proto-forms from the recycling plants and downloading the schematics of these super hulls into their start-up modes. You’ll then create the mega chambers and replace them, then transport your sparks to these new hulls.”  
The two blue and yellow Constructicons looked at each and agreed. “As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
* * *  
Optimus walked into the repair bay. Ironhide laid on a table, with his right arm removed. “You look no worse for wear.”  
“Laugh it up, at least I didn’t have to have a complete overhaul of my hull,” Ironhide said.  
Rachet came by and smacked Ironhide on the head. “It was an honor for Alpha Trion to reconfigure him. You’re just jealous that when he came by, he said there was no need.”  
Optimus shook his head. “I’m glad you didn’t suffer such damage to need the upgrade.”  
“What did the Primes say?” Ironhide asked.  
“That our actions were reckless what we did, but it kept several hundred corrupted drones from being distributed among Cybertron, so ultimately it worked in our favor.” Optimus walked over to a window and looked out. There was a strange set of Constructibots going by the Prime Towers. He had never seen a set of green and purple construction crews.  
“Well, at least you had to deal with them instead of me,” Ironhide said. “I can’t stand politics.”  
Optimus turned away from the window. “It wasn’t as bad as it could be. I think they realized the danger of so many—”  
“Prepare for your annihilation, Primes!” A thundering voice shouted.  
Optimus turned back to the window and was shocked to see a huge green and purple Cybertronian made from construction vehicles. The huge monstrosity plunged into the building, ripping it to shreds.  
“Stay here!” Optimus yelled as he hurried out of the repair bay. Ironhide cursed Rachet, telling him to get his arm reattached. Outside, several drones had gathered around the huge creation and fired upon it.  
Seeker jets flew by, dropping ion fire, and destroyed the largest portion of the drones. The Seekers transformed and Optimus recognized Starscream and the others. Optimus transformed his hand into his ion cannon and fired on them.  
As soon as the new laser fire erupted, more figures showed up. Dozens of black and purple creatures descended upon the remaining drones and ate them. Seeing the new arrivals finishing the drones, Starscream led the other Seekers back into the air.  
“There you are!” the colossal figure said. “Puny Autobots! I’ll crush you all!”  
Optimus couldn’t waste his efforts dealing with these Seekers! He needed to get somewhere where he could even the odds and protect the Primes.  
An armless Ironhide came to the door. “The Decepticons… they have something like this!”  
“What is around here that we could use to resist it?” Optimus asked.  
“This is the Prime sector! You know there is nothing here that we can use against that thing! We have to hope the Primes get out of there in the escape accesses.”  
Optimus ran down the road, looking for something to use as a weapon. Then he saw a drone terminal inside a small outpost. He slid his Autobot badge, and the door opened. He stepped past a Cybertronian that was cowering behind the terminal.  
“O-Optimus, what’s going on?”  
Optimus looked down to the small yellow and black figure. “Bumblebee, the Primes are under attack. We must do what we can to stop that Decepticon.”  
“But how? That thing is too big!”  
“You know how to self-destruct the drones? Do it, I’ll provide cover for you in case we draw their attention.”   
“A-All right,” Bumblebee got out from behind the desk and accessed the controls. Within minutes explosions took out the creatures that were devouring the drones.   
Optimus looked at the window to see the monstrosity looking down at the unfolding events. Seeing an opportunity, he rushed out of the building, and charged his ion cannon to its maximum setting and blasted the monster’s left optic sensor. It roared in pain, clutching its eye.  
Optimus charged his cannon to try for the other eye when a jet transformed before him. Megatron had his cannon aimed at him. “Who dares stand against the destruction of the Primes?”  
“I do, Megatron.”   
“Autobots! Why do you cling to the Primes? They are the past while I am the future! Join me or die.”  
“You’ve offered me that option once already Megatron, and I turned you down then as now,” Optimus said. His cannon was almost charged.  
“Orion Pax? You still function?”  
“Optimus, now.” It took the Decepticon leader a moment to charge his cannon, and in that time, Optimus released the blast into the monster’s other eye and dove for cover as Megatron’s ion blast ripped into the building behind him.  
“Devastator! Blast you, you worm!” Megatron released blast after blast, but each time missing Optimus. Ironhide came out from behind and tackled the leader of the Decepticons.  
Starscream swooped down and released a barrage of ion blasts, forcing Ironhide to take cover. “It is finished, Megatron! Devastator had to dismantle into his separate forms, but the Primes are finished! More drones are on the way.”  
With a curse, Megatron looked at Optimus. “Another time, Optimus!” Megatron fired a shot at Ironhide, grazing his chest hull. Then the leader transformed and flew off. “Decepticons retreat!”   
Optimus ran over to Ironhide. “Do you still function?”  
“I do, ah,” Ironhide said.  
Rachet came at a run. “If you wouldn’t have knocked me into stasis lock, I could have helped Ironhide.”  
“Wasn’t sure you’d let me help Optimus or not,” the Cybertronian wiped oil from his mouth.  
“We need to see what’s happened with the Primes,” Optimus said. “Rachet, take Ironhide back into the repair bay. I will see about everyone else.”  
“Can I come, Optimus?” Bumblebee asked.  
The two ran across the road, stepping past parts and pieces of Autobot and Decepticon drones alike. Going into the main tower, they saw the first hand destruction of the Autobot outpost at the bottom of the tower. Finding the back lift operational, they were surprised to find Prowl, Hound, and Trailbreaker protecting Zeta Prime inside the lift chamber.   
“You’re safe,” Optimus said to his unit of Autobots.  
“We got Zeta Prime secured when that monster made it into the main council chamber,” Hound said. His green, silver, and black hull was damaged in places.  
“What about the others?” Bumblebee asked.  
“We cannot worry about them now,” Zeta Prime said. “We need to get to a secondary position and once secure send out an emergency frequency to all Autobots to rally there. Hopefully, other Primes made it besides me.”  
“There are two Autobots at the repair bay that I need to see to and then I’ll join you at the secondary meeting place,” Optimus said. “I’ll meet everyone there as soon as Ironhide can move.”  
“I know where to go,” Hound said. “Let’s be away from here.” The four Cybertronians transformed in the room’s middle and zoomed out of the building.  
Bumblebee remained with Optimus as they walked out of the ruins and towards the repair bay. “I blew it didn’t I?”  
“You destroyed the drones which took out a portion of the Decepticons forces, and it distracted this… Devastator and I could blind it, forcing it to retreat. If not for you, Bumblebee, those Autobots may not have been able to save Zeta Prime.”  
“You mean that?” Bumblebee asked.  
“Yes. Don’t think otherwise, my young friend. Though you are new to the Autobots, you’ve already shown you have what it takes.”

-{5}-

When Optimus saw Elita One standing guard outside the warehouse in Iacon, he relaxed. Bumblebee, Rachet, and Ironhide followed him into the sublevel of the warehouse. Going in, he found Zeta Prime, Alpha Trion and a dozen Autobots all huddled around several repair bay tables.  
“There isn’t anything I can do. Their sparks are extinguished,” Alpha Trion said with a sigh.   
Optimus transformed and took in the three figures on the tables. It was Terra Prime, Sentinel Prime, and Nova Prime. Some leaders of the Cybertronians for the last twenty solar system cycles had their sparks extinguished.  
“What of the other Primes, or Seaspray, Powerglide, and Cosmos?” Ironhide asked.  
“Offline,” Zeta Prime said. “They ceased to function trying to protect the other Primes.”  
“Blasted Decepticons!” Rachet said.  
“We must mourn them later,” Zeta Prime said. “We need to get Omega Supreme to Iacon, only then can this place be defended from that Decepticon monstrosity.”  
“Where is he kept?” Optimus asked.  
“In the bottom levels of Doian. He along with ancient drone bots are protecting the access to the city's power core,” Zeta Prime said. “I doubt the drones will be operational, but Roll Out and Omega Supreme are in stasis as they are true Cybertronians.”  
“Then we need to move now, before Devastator and the other Decepticons strike Iacon,” Optimus said.  
Zeta Prime walked over to the terminal and accessed the computer. “A small team could slip in and bring the guardian back online, then return here.”  
“I’ll go,” Ironhide said. “Me, Prowl, and Rachet will slip in. Don’t protest Optimus, your needed here to help protect Zeta Prime. I saw when Megatron found out you were Orion Pax, he hesitated for a moment which allowed you the chance to attack Devastator.”  
“Are you saying that Megatron fears him?” Zeta Prime asked.  
Optimus shook his head. “I think he remembers the friendship we held, and that made him hesitate. He won’t hesitate next time.”  
“Ironhide is right, you’ll remain here, just in case. Rachet should remain here with Wheeljack and see about further securing this location,” Alpha Trion said.  
“I am the commander here, Alpha Trion,” Zeta Prime said. “Ironhide will take Prowl, and—”  
“If I may,” Optimus said. “This mission is about being able to slip in and reactivating Omega Supreme. Ironhide, you’re not fast enough. We need fast moving Autobots. I recommend you send Prowl, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper. They are the fastest units we have.”  
Zeta Prime folded his arms behind his back and walked to the terminal, accessing their bios. After a few nano-clicks, the leader of the Autobots turned to face the group. “Your assessment of your allies is accurate, Optimus. Prowl, you will lead this mission along with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Here is the access code to get into the storage complex.”  
The leader of the Autobots walked over and pulled out an energon ration. “There should be reserve energon that Omega Supreme can tap into, but you must use this extra energon cube to power up, Roll Out, the protection Autobot.”  
Prowl took the energon cube and placed it in his chest hull.  
“But, Prime,” Ironhide protested. “They need a solid soldier with them. No offense intended, Prowl.”  
“I have decided. Good luck, Prowl.”  
* * *  
Prowl ran outside and transformed, followed by Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. The three Autobots zoomed down the road, passing by the occasional Cybertronian that was out this late in the solar planetary cycle. He wondered what the other citizens of Cybertron were saying. With the fall of most of the Primes, it showed the weakness of the regime. If this Megatron played his cards right, then he would have many recruits soon.  
As the group took the bypass to get on the spacebridge, something caught Prowl’s sensors. “We’ve got bots following us.”  
“Who?” Cliffjumper asked. “I don’t have the latest sensor upgrade.”  
“Flyers. My guess is a group of Seekers.”  
The three figures transformed before them. “Autobots, we’ve heard of the fall of Primes. We wish to offer our aid,” the green Seeker said. He gestured to the red and yellow units beside him. “I’m Downpour, leader of this SL Seeker group. Liftoff and Veetol comprise my unit. We are friends of Powerglide.”  
Prowl transformed. “If you’re true friends of Powerglide, then you should know he fell.”  
“How?” Veetol asked. The sincerity of the Seeker’s voice showed genuine care.  
“Defending the Primes,” Cliffjumper said as he transformed. Bumblebee followed suit. “That‘s the Autobot mission.”  
“We understand that, Autobot, otherwise we wouldn’t be asking to join,” Liftoff said.  
“Let’s stay calm,” Downpour said. “Right now tempers are high and we should understand their loss, even if Powerglide was a friend to us as well.” The Seeker placed his hand on the red and gray Seeker. “We will be at the Eastion Tower in sector 19-ED in Rictor. If you wish to contact us, you’ll find us there.” The three Seekers transformed and flew towards Rictor.  
“You think they’re seeking to join the Autobots?” Cliffjumper asked.  
“You know how arrogant Powerglide was. If they were friends of his, then that says a lot about their patience. We’ll notify Zeta Prime and let him make the call.” Prowl transformed. “We’ve got a mission to complete, let’s get a move on.” The other Autobots followed suit, and they reached the spacebridge. Once the bridge was ready, they drove into the station and was transported clear across Cybertron to Doian. The ancient city still had the faint glow of energon, but it hadn’t been in use save by a few trading groups. The buildings looked rusted, and worn, only in the city's heart was there still life.  
“There is a lot of workers here,” Bumblebee said. “You think the Decepticons are here?”  
“The hit on the drones, and the proto-form factory wasn’t far from here. Closer to Kaon,” Prowl said. “I think we’ll be fine as long—”  
A police signal went off and three units were behind him. Two were black and the other white. Two raced forward and cut them off. The officer bot transformed into a gray and black robot form. “What are Autobots doing in this neck of Cybertron?”  
Prowl transformed. “Officer BR-10-PV, what we’re about is official Prime business.”  
“Since the fall of Primes I’ve taken a name for myself. It’s Barricade. And my two assistants are Runabout and Runamuck. Now, answer my question: where are you going?”  
“The racers that got thrown out of astroracing?” Bumblebee asked.  
“Watch your tongue, Autobot,” the white car transformed into Runamuck. “You don’t understand astroracing!”  
“Shut up,” Barricade said. “I’m asking the questions.”  
Prowl was tempted to transform his hand into his ion cannon. “You don’t have jurisdiction, Barricade. This isn’t even your sector, so you can arrest us for no reason and report this to your superiors, or you can let us go.”   
“With the fall of the Primes that means martial law is enforced and so,” Barricade transformed his hand into his ion cannon. “You will answer my question.”  
Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee transformed and had their guns on Runamuck and Runabout. Optimus had been right about how fast they were. “How about instead you lower your ion cannon?” Prowl armed himself. “Police ion cannons stun so you’d put me in stasis while Autobots have lethal settings. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper can wipe out your deputies and you before you could get a second shot. Which will it be?”  
Barricade lowered his cannon. “So be it, Autobot, but I won’t forget this.”  
“Whether you forget it doesn’t matter to us, as long as you get out of our way,” Prowl and the others transformed and sped away. Barricade had to jump aside, or else be struck by Bumblebee.  
“How much you want to bet they’re Decepticons?” Cliffjumper said.  
“I doubt it,” Prowl said. “They would have scrapped us for not answering their questions.”  
“Then they’re sympathizers,” Bumblebee said. “With the fall of the Prime Council Cybertronians are picking sides.”  
“That’s a safe bet,” Prowl said.  
They pulled up to the storage complex. “You two stay here, while I head further in. Make sure we have no visitors.”  
The two scouting bots transformed and hid. Prowl continued down the ramp, pausing at different shield doors and putting the code in. As he descended, he saw several old Autobot drones from the Great War. From the records that Prowl had accessed, Omega Supreme was created at the end of the war and combined with the transforming upgrade the Autobots won the war.  
When Prowl transformed into his robot mode at the bottom level, it surprised him with how large the dormant Autobot was. In the center of a roadway was a large tank. He walked to the tower, and entered the code, and the door opened. He walked inside the large chamber and found the lift. The tower had seven levels. Not sure where to go, he went up to the top level.  
At the top floor, he found a small Autobot in stasis lock. Prowl opened his chest hull and pulled out the energon cube for Roll Out. Opening the small Autobot’s chest hull, Prowl attached the connectors to the cube and the rainbow substances drained into the Autobot. The orange and silver Cybertronian came online.  
“Greetings, I’m Autobot Prowl, the surviving Prime ordered me to wake you from your stasis lock.”  
“Are you waking us for war?” the Cybertronian asked.  
“Yes,” Prowl said.  
“I had hoped to never be needed again,” the Autobot walked over to the terminal and activated Omega Supreme. “It will take time to get the Autobot base online,” Roll Out said.  
“Prowl, we got visitors,” Bumblebee said.  
“Decepticons?”  
“No, Barricade and his deputies. We figured it wouldn’t be wise to shoot an officer bot, but wanted to let you know they were on their way,” Cliffjumper said.  
“All right,” Prowl deactivated his communication link. He looked to see Roll Out watching him. “Is there a way you can close the door down below?”  
“You must do it manually,” Roll Out said from his terminal. “How is it the Decepticons have returned? We annihilated them.”  
“They came back and got a new leader,” Prowl said.  
“I always feared Decept wasn’t gone,” Roll Out said. “It seemed too convenient that his hull just happened to show up after the last battle.”  
“I’ll close the door.” Prowl went to the lift and went down to the entrance. He ran through the main chamber to the door terminal. As soon as he reached it, ion fire hit the doorway. “So much for obey the law, eh, Barricade?” Prowl shot several rounds at the police bot.  
There was no answer, save more ion blasts peppering the doorway. Prowl activated his communication channel. “I think they’ve made their allegiance known! They’re firing on me. No need for reservations now.”  
“On our way!” Cliffjumper said.  
“Now I have to not get scrapped,” Prowl said when he noticed the ion blasts weren’t set to stun, but killing charges.  
After several exchanges, ion shots drew Runabout and Runamuck’s attention from firing on Prowl. “We could use some help,” Prowl said aloud.  
“I hear you, Autobot,” a voice echoed from within the tower.  
“Omega Supreme?” Prowl asked.  
“Affirmative. Defensive measures are coming online in twenty nano-clicks.” A tank rolled into view, blocking the ion fire. When the time had passed, powerful ion blasts echoed through the underground chamber. “It’s depleted my current power cells, but they are fleeing. Two figures are coming forward with cannons put away. They have Autobot insignias on their hulls.”  
“They’re Autobots too. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. Allow them entrance,” Prowl said.  
“You should have saw those three run off when that tank rolled into view and fired those shots,” Bumblebee said.  
The entrance closed and the three Autobots went up the lift to the control room. Roll Out nodded to the new additions. “The ship mode will be ready soon. Where are we moving to?”  
“Do you know where Iacon is?” Prowl asked.  
“Roll Out, I am not familiar with those coordinates,” Omega Supreme said.  
“Sector 71-WQ-12,” Cliffjumper said.  
“Understood. Prepare for my transformation into ship mode.”  
Prowl and the others went up to the control room as the computer station changed into a cockpit. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper hurried to chairs that appeared at different terminals. Prowl hurried to a different station that monitored their flight path. Looking out the window, he noted how the road surrounding the ship attached itself to the hull, reinforcing it. The tower slid down, converting the multiple stories into two large chambers.   
The computer screen changed into a view screen, and the ship righted itself, changing the position of the stations to where it had the feel more of an actual ship. Roll Out hurried over to the pilot seat and sat down. “We‘ll be ready to launch in twenty nano-clicks.” The warrior flipped switches and pushed different buttons. “Engaging engines.” Taking hold of the controls, Roll Out pulled the levers back, and the ship lunged ahead.   
“Strange to be inside a transformation,” Bumblebee said.  
“You get used to it,” Roll Out said.  
Prowl watched as the ancient Autobot navigated through the different levels with ease. The close quarters of flying through the warehouse to the outside required a level of flying he lacked. Sitting back in his chair, he watched as they left Doian behind. 

 

 

 

 

 

-{6}-

Thundercracker sat at the command terminal watching the different views on the security monitors. He tried to stay vigilant, but with over a hundred drones maintaining patrols up to three sectors away, he had plenty of warning should anyone be foolish to stumble upon their location.  
“Skywarp to Thundercracker.” The terminal buzzed.  
With a sigh, Thundercracker opened the terminal. “What?”  
“You know what. We’re supposed to communicate once every quarter of a solar planetary cycle. You’re late,” Skywarp said.  
“And you’re four points slower in your intelligence diagnostics,” Thundercracker said.  
“And what does that mean?” Skywarp asked.  
Thundercracker tapped his fingers on the chair. “You’re stupid.”  
“I’ll show you stupid next time I’m off duty,” Skywarp spat.  
“I’m sure you will,” Thundercracker said with a chuckle.   
“Oh, you‘re hilarious, Thundercracker. Megatron said something has triggered our upper level security measures. He sent Laserbeak to investigate.”  
“Oh, so he thinks we might have a visitor?” Thundercracker leaned forward, looking at the monitors with renewed vigilance. “I’ll have—” He caught sight of Laserbeak.  
“Looks like Laserbeak is heading my way.” A moment later three Cybertronians entered the monitor. “I confirm Intruders’ location. I have three potential Autobots making their way through the first sector.”  
Laserbeak entered his command room, transforming into a cassette and entered the video terminal. The footage showed the three figures moving through the tunnels.  
“How do you know the Decepticons are here, Barricade?”  
“Because I investigated the various attacks and Kaon is the center to the attacks,” the figure said. “I then watched for any changes in the topography and noted the change to the old exhaust outlet.”  
“Do you think they’ll let us join them?” the white Cybertronian asked.  
“We’ll see. Now the two of you should be quiet.”  
Thundercracker ejected the cassette. “Report to Megatron. I will intercept them.” He walked over and had the drones bar the intruder’s advance. After he saw the intruders stopped, he transformed and flew to the group.  
As a jet, he sped to the junction and saw the three figures. He transformed and had his ion blasters on the visitors before he touched down. “If any of you move even a fraction, I’ll scrap you all.” He looked at the drones. “Set your cannons to kill. Should they move, am I clear?”  
“Yes, sir,” the drones said as one.  
A few nano-clicks later, Megatron and Starscream arrived. “Drones stand down, as the same with you, Thundercracker. You wish to join the Decepticons?” Megatron asked.  
“We do. With the fall of the Primes, you’ve changed all of Cybertron and we wish to be a part of this new order,” the one named Barricade said.  
“We were dismissed from the astroraces after we were accused of tampering with the course magnetics and had nowhere to go and as the Primes wouldn’t allow us to go beyond our basic model codes. With nothing of our own we were left to beg, and take part in illegal races on Quax’s moons, but even that didn’t last long, so Runamuck and I returned and learned of what you did. The Decepticons are our last hope.”  
“I heard about that,” Starscream said. “The Primes convicted them of tampering with the race tracks.”  
“What do you say Starscream?” Megatron asked. “Should we believe them?”  
“Autobot spies I’d bet my energon,” Starscream said.  
“My thoughts exactly,” Megatron lifted his ion cannon.  
“Please, we have information,” Barricade said. “News about the Autobots. They went into Doian and awakened a huge battle station. It flew out of the warehouse bay.”  
“Doian?” Megatron looked at Starscream. “What do you know of this Starscream?”  
“Decept recruited me not long before you. Soundwave might know something, but that’s a guess.”  
“Take them to the security, Thundercracker.” Megatron looked at the three Cybertronians. “If they prove to be false, I’ll rip out their spark chambers.”  
Thundercracker led them into a side junction that had been walled off with several measures of alloy and a small containment field that would generate a shield over the entrance. Creating a crude cell. He ordered three drones to watch over them.  
At the sentry post, Thundercracker activated the feed, so he would have constant visual of the cell.  
* * *  
Megatron transformed into his robot mode and took the lift to the command hub and joined Soundwave at the terminal. “Soundwave, what do you know of Doian? Is there an Autobot ship there from the original war?”  
“I do not know, Lord Megatron. Decept’s journal could shed light,” Soundwave said.  
Megatron walked into Scrapper’s laboratory. He found the terminal that had Decept’s journal and looked through the files until he found mention of Doian.  
‘The Autobots have taken Doian. I had never thought to see the Decepticon citadel fall, yet my legions report. The mention a legion of Autobots that can transform and of a huge warrior that can become a ship, and a base. Between these two developments the fortress fell. There is no way my legions can remain current. I’m losing this war and I fear there is no hope. Perhaps I will give them the prison citadel also and fake my destruction. In time, I may find a counter to the Autobot. Curse the Primes!’   
Megatron replaced the crude tablet. The eroding confidence of the former leader of the Decepticons would do him little good. It informed him that the intruders were telling the truth. To think he was drawing Cybertronians to his cause.  
He walked over to the monitors. “Thundercracker, escort the three Cybertronians here.”  
The Seeker made the three new arrivals come in with his cannon aimed at them. With a wave of his hand, Megatron dismissed Thundercracker back to his station. “It will please you to know I believe you. I offer you a place in my ranks.”  
“We will not fail you, Megatron,” the former police bot said.  
Going over to the terminal, Megatron opened the crafter and designed the Decepticon emblem on each of their hulls. “See that you don’t. As your first assignment, you are to escort energon from our second base back to here. Fail me in this and I’ll crush your sparks.”  
“As you command, Megatron. What are the coordinates?” their leader asked.  
“Soundwave, give them instructions.” Megatron left the room. He noticed that he wasn‘t alone and turned to see the Seeker commander hurrying towards him.  
Starscream moved closer. “Is it wise to let them have such a responsibility? Should they fail, they could set us back on our energon reserves.”  
“I know, Starscream, but consider this a test. Should they pass it, then I will reassign them to guard duty of our sentry posts freeing Skywarp and Thundercracker to go with you and locate more energon sources.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{7}-

Optimus looked out the window of the chamber, and saw Omega Supreme land, transforming into a tall tower, a causeway, and tank. Upon seeing the large bot, he was glad, this Autobot was twice the size of Devastator and could withstand the monster.  
“As you can see Omega Supreme is the best defense against that Constructibot abomination,” Zeta Prime said when he joined Optimus at the window.  
Neither Optimus nor Ironhide asked why the colossal Autobot wasn’t already protecting the Primes. If he had to bet, it had to do with the constant drain of energon wasn’t worth keeping the giant going in peaceful times. However, if they had had that protection then Megatron wouldn’t have been able to kill most of them.  
“Now that the protection is here,” Zeta Prime walked over to the terminal and accessed a schematic of Iacon. “I’ve sent Wheeljack, Trailbreaker, Rachet, and Skids to set up convertible mortar cannons at these four locations, then a series of ion cannons that will protect the back sector of the city. A thousand drones will guard the backside.”  
Zeta Prime looked at the old officer. “Ironhide, when those mortars are in place, you will make sure they are fully operation, and ready should the Decepticons move to take Iacon. Optimus you will see about the security of the city with Omega Supreme. Prowl, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper will be your unit. Between Roll Out and Omega Supreme you won’t need further assistance.”  
“Zeta, these are all defensive movements. No war is won being on defense,” Ironhide said. “We need to attack.”  
“I understand. I am having four of Iacon’s drone factories converted into constructing a new warrior class of drones. They will be the most powerful and intelligent drones ever built. They’ll even be equipped with the ability to transform. I’ve designed both air and ground units. The first order is for three thousand and will be ready in five solar planetary cycles. I’ve ordered another three waves constructed after the first.”  
“Twelve thousand is a lot of units,” Optimus said. That many units could control a large portion of Cybertron.  
“They will still need a general to lead them,” Ironhide said. “With me and Optimus here who will be the one to lead the charge?”  
“Ultra Magnus. He, his Protectobots, and Aerialbots are all coming from the Cybertron moons to lead the army. The Protectobots will control the ground units while the Aerialbots will handle the air.”  
“But to leave those unprotected would invite the Decepticons to take one or more of the moons. Moon three is rich with energon,” Ironhide said. “To leave it up for grabs would—”  
“It’s a tempting target,” Optimus said as he realized Zeta’s plan. “You hope by merging our forces on Cybertron with numerous drones you’ll force the Decepticons to one of the moons and then you’ll send additional forces there and destroy them in one swoop.”  
“Indeed,” Zeta Prime said.  
Something caught Optimus’ attention, but he wasn’t sure what triggered his sensors. He walked over to the window, but there was nothing there. “When will Ultra Magnus and the others be here?” Optimus asked. There was something about Zeta Prime’s actions that troubled him, but he couldn’t discern what.  
“They should arrive within the last quarter of the solar planetary cycle.”  
“If I have your permission, I’ll head to my assignment,” Optimus said. After being dismissed, he transformed and went down to the colossal Autobot. Going inside the new arrival, he found his unit of warriors waiting.  
“We will be the unit that will remain with Omega Supreme as a guard.”  
“We don’t need help,” the Cybertronian guardian said.  
“I understand, Roll Out? However, Zeta Prime has insisted that we remain here. Now, I would like an update on the status of Omega Supreme.”  
“Weapons are active,” a voice echoed. “I depleted my fuel cells getting here from Doian. It will take several planetary cycles before I’m operational.”  
“What can we do to assist you?” Optimus asked.  
“A supply of energon would be a beginning,” Roll Out said. “After that, I can handle any maintenance. Ion recharging cables will need to be replaced. As we were flying, I did a quick inspection and saw the need. Other than that, nothing else.”  
“I like this station,” Prowl said. “No need for patrols, nor maintenance thanks to Roll Out, which means nothing but relaxation.”  
“How far does the scanners travel?” Optimus asked.  
“A complete sector in every direction from our position,” Roll Out said.  
Optimus nodded and walked over to the computer terminal and accessed the grid. “I want you three to move outside the perimeter and mark the underground accesses with trip sensors. Megatron has the habit of accessing the underground entrances for his slip in and out tactics. By having those sensors it could give us a few nano-clicks warning should he try a similar tactic here.”  
* * *  
Soundwave’s portioned optic sensors zoomed in on the three Autobot’s communications.  
“Ultra Magnus. He, his Protectobots, and Aerialbots are all coming from the Cybertron moons to lead the army. The Protectobots will control the ground units while the Aerialbots will handle the air.”  
“But to leave those unprotected would invite the Decepticons to take one or more of the moons. Moon three is rich with energon. To leave it up for grabs woul—”  
“It’s a tempting target. You hope by merging our forces on Cybertron with numerous drones you’ll force the Decepticons to one of the moons and then you’ll send additional forces there and destroy them in one swoop.”  
“Indeed.”  
This was exactly the information that Megatron needed to know about. With a click, Laserbeak and Rumble received their return call. Soundwave waited in the underground area, when the access opened, Laserbeak transformed into his cassette form and returned to Soundwave’s chest container.  
A nano-click later, Rumble opened the access. “With Reflector’s aid, I got plenty of images of the Autobot guardian. It’s huge.”  
The surveillance camera transformed into Reflector. Rumble transformed into his cassette and returned to Soundwave’s chamber. “The creature is twice the size of Devastator. A literal fortress,” the three figures said.   
“Let’s return.” The Cybertronians flew through the underground passages, pausing when security drones passed. They couldn’t afford to have their presence detected, or else the Autobots would know the Decepticons had learned of their location.  
When they reached the outer sentry posts underneath Kaon, they made their way to the underground base.  
* * *  
Megatron listened to the recording Laserbeak had returned with again. “So they are planning to leave Cybertron’s moons up for grabs and then attack us when we take the bait. But something else we’ve learned is they aren’t ready to attack us. Now is the time to enact my plans.”  
“Is it worth the risk?” Starscream asked.  
“You’re an idiot, Starscream. Zeta Prime is hiding something from Optimus and the other Autobots. I would bet there is a different plan in reality than what he’s telling them. But I have a few ideas that will counter that.”  
“What do you think it could be,” Skywarp asked.  
“He’s hiding something from his own officers. It’s a sign he doesn’t trust them,” Thundercracker said. “Or rather he knows they wouldn’t support whatever plan he has.”  
Megatron looked at Thundercracker in a new light. “Exactly, so we must be quick and enact my plans, exploiting this weakness.”  
“What if it’s a trap?” Starscream asked.  
“Are you that slow, Starscream? It’s a trap, but we must go there without springing the trap.”  
“I see. Who will go on this mission?” Starscream asked.  
“You, Skywarp, and Thundercracker,” Megatron said.  
“B-but the risk of whatever Zeta is planning could be dangerous,” Starscream said.  
“Which is why you must be vigilant so you don’t spring the trap,” Megatron said.  
Starscream looked at the other Seekers, “B-but we don’t have a means of traveling to the moons, the gravitation is too powerful for us to pass through with our thrusters.”  
In annoyance, Megatron pointed his ion cannon at the foolish Seeker. “You will steal a ship. There are drone transports that go back and forth. You can highjack one. Don’t disappoint me.”  
“If the Autobots are monitoring the moon, they’ll notice you and the rest of our forces aren’t there. They may not spring the trap until you show up,” Skywarp said.  
“I’m counting on it because I won’t, but they won’t know that. Wait here,” Megatron turned and took the passage to Scrapper’s laboratory. “Report on your progress.”  
The Constructicon leader turned to face him. “I have the new Combine schematics,” Megatron studied the computer. “Also, I used my construction clearance, and I accessed the plans for the super Autobot. I had Hook construct a duplicate transformation cog. All I needed was a spare spark, and now that’s taken care of.” Scrapper led Megatron to a back table where the creative Cybertronian was working on the strange silver orb. The blue glow of a spark caught his optic sensors.  
“Is it finished,” Megatron asked.  
Hook stepped back. “It’s functional, but it cannot change the power source into a proper proto-form. I need another four or five solar planetary cycles so that the schematics can be rendered when the cog is activated.”  
“We don’t have that much time, Hook. Starscream and the others are heading out now,” Megatron said. “Will it work?”  
“Yes, but the robot form won’t be as esthetically as it could be if I had more time,” Hook said.  
Megatron grabbed the cog and returned to his command room. “This is a transformation cog. When you reach the moon’s power source insert this into the core converter.”  
“Where the energon is converted into fuel for the moon?” Starscream asked. It was clear he didn’t trust Megatron.  
“It isn’t a bomb, if that’s what you’re worried about. After you place it into the core, activate the communication signal,” Megatron said.  
Starscream took the orb. “As you command, Lord Megatron.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{8}-

Skywarp studied the drones as they loaded the cargo hold. The thin, silver machines pushed empty containers into the ship. When the last container entered the hold, the drones walked over to the side, and powered down, as soon as they did, the hull door closed.  
“Now,” Starscream said. The Seeker jumped into the air and flew through the closing door. Skywarp came next, followed by Thundercracker. They hurried over to the empty containers and hid behind them. “We must make sure the security drones know nothing of us being here, or they’ll trigger the alarms.”  
“Don’t we want the Autobots to know we’re on the ship?” Skywarp asked.  
Thundercracker smacked him upside the head. “We make ourselves known after we’re on the moon, but not before. We can’t let them know we’re on to Zeta’s plan.”  
“Thundercracker is right. I’d like to have this cog situation taken care of before they know of our arrival also,” Starscream said.  
The Decepticons waited in the hull, and as soon as the ship landed on the moon, they abandoned the hold. Skywarp saw a huge cavern with hundreds of drones harvesting alloy from the wall. The thin drones walked over to the ship and removed the containers. Large piles of square purple energon cubes were to be loaded in the containers for the next shuttle. He had never had the purple energon before.  
“Skywarp,” Thundercracker hissed.  
Skywarp looked and saw Starscream transform and fly to a nearby tower. The two other Seekers transformed and followed to the tall structure. A river of silver oil ran the length of a second crater. As they flew low, he saw more drones filling boxes.  
“This moon could power the Decepticons for several solar system cycles,” Thundercracker said in awe.  
“A tempting target,” Starscream said. They landed at the main chamber and transformed, slipping in when a group of drones left from their recharging room. Inside the tower, there was three lifts.  
“The middle one is the one we want,” Skywarp said.  
“How do you know?” Thundercracker asked.  
“Because it says it above the lift,” Starscream said in annoyance.  
The Seekers hurried and entered the middle lift, descending to the heart of the moon. A huge computer with several terminals came into view. A few security drones walked around the large structure. In the computer’s heart the power core glowed a brilliant amber color.  
“Attack!” Starscream said, he unleashed a series of precise shots at one drone, rendering it scrap.  
Before the other three drones could respond, the two Seekers scrapped them. They waited around to see if alarms sounded or more sentries showed up, but the corridor was silent. Skywarp, didn’t like it, but considering the Autobot trap it made sense there wouldn’t be more security.  
Starscream walked over to the power core, and opened the feed panel, and placed the transformation cog into the energy flow. The amber glow changed to a purple color, and the station changed to a liquid substance, then a flash and the gray alloy, had changed to a black alloy with purple lighting.  
“Megatron, this is Starscream we’ve activated the transformation cog.”  
“Excellent, Starscream. Who are you?”  
A deep voice rumbled. “I am Trypticon.”  
“Whom do you serve?”  
“Megatron,” Trypticon said.   
“Is there any explosives rigged to explode from Zeta Prime?”  
“There was an automatic self-destruction sequence in the power core, but now that the core has been reformatted, the link is ended.”  
“Transform into your ship form and land in section 01-Q1-12 of Kaon.”  
“As you command, Megatron. Decepticon allies, exit my power chamber and make your way to the lift hall that is the ship hull.”  
The three Seekers transformed and flew through the corridor and instead of waiting on the lift, took the shaft up into the hull as the station changed into the giant ship. Skywarp looked out the window and saw hundreds of drones been ripped to pieces as the moon underwent shifts, and various parts enfolded upon itself making wings.  
When the transformation was complete, the ship showed up in the view panel. The vessel was four levels with recharging quarters, energon storage, cargo hold, armory, bridge, and repair bays.  
“Look what’s being left behind,” Thundercracker said, looking back as the vessel flew towards Cybertron.  
Skywarp looked back and saw several large slabs of alloy floating in orbit. There was no trace of the mining station or the moon. “The Autobot’s will be in for a surprise to be sure to see a moon disappear.”  
The large ship landed in the vacant sector, between two old warehouses that were no longer in use. Starscream and the Seekers informed Megatron of their arrival, and the entire unit present at that location came out.  
“Trypticon, transform into city mode,” Megatron said.  
The ship split into three parts, with the top part becoming a tower. The two sections that split from the center enfolded on themselves and became two smaller buildings with ramps connecting to the ground. A hanger bay appeared by several panels of alloy interlocking together.  
“Our new headquarters,” Megatron said. He stepped forward and entered the base. Soundwave and the others followed.  
“It doesn’t look as bad as I feared it would,” Hook said with a shake of his head. “But it isn’t what I envisioned.”  
“What of the other base?” Starscream asked.  
“It will be left to the Constructicons as their laboratory and storage of our guard drones,” Megatron said.  
“I fear we are stretching ourselves too thin,” Starscream said. “There are plenty of drones for security, but with Shockwave’s lab and this new station and the Constructicon’s facility should the Autobots move against us we’d be in trouble should they cut our communications between bases.”  
“You have a point, Starscream. Which is why we will attack a proto-form factory now. No arguments. Follow me. Runamuck, Runabout, Barricade, and Soundwave come with me. Constructicons form Devastator and follow!”  
The Decepticons followed Megatron and flew for a quarter of a solar planetary cycle. They came to a proto-form factory and Megatron transformed into his tank form and struck down the guards. Barricade and his small unit joined him on the ground while the Seekers air raided the nearby sentry posts. Devastator attacked the back security positions crushing a pair of Autobots.  
While the Decepticons fought the drones, Soundwave and his minions slipped into the facility. When the last of the drones fell, Skywarp followed Megatron into the building. In the main chamber ten proto-forms was in one room with another ten in the other.  
“Skywarp, deal with the others while I handle these,” Megatron walked into the chamber.  
Surprised, Skywarp walked into the next room. He downloaded the same program Megatron had downloaded into him and then selected their forms. He selected four SL Seekers followed by traditional SK Seekers. Once he keyed in the codes, the proto-forms awakened.  
“Welcome to the Decepticons,” Skywarp said. “In time you’ll have a name, but for now you belong to Megatron.” He noted one Seeker was female.  
“You selected Seekers for them all,” Megatron said walking into the room. “Why?”  
Skywarp knew if he didn’t answer in a way that appealed to Megatron, the leader would scrap him. “Air superiority, Megatron. With this many fliers we can bomb several areas at once and then your ground forces could move in before the Autobots could respond.”  
“Very well.” Megatron walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

-{9}-

“I don’t understand how an entire moon can just disappear!” Zeta Prime hit his fist against the table, leaving indentions.  
“According to the recordings we could access before the link was severed three Decepticons made it to the third moon and put something in the power core,” Wheeljack said.  
Optimus regarded the white, gray and red Cybertronian. “Did you make out what it was? Could it have been an explosive?”  
“I isolated the image and ran it through Teletraan 1 and it informed me that the object was a transformation cog. Something that changed—”  
“How could they access such knowledge?” Zeta Prime shook his head. “I saved it in building records! The Constructibots that Megatron turned into Devastator!” Zeta Prime turned to the computer and keyed in several codes until he accessed his personal files. “Blast! They’ve accessed my warrior drones!”  
Bluestreak ran into the room. “News, Zeta Prime. The Decepticons hit one of the proto-form facilities. By security records they reprogrammed twenty Cybertronians.”  
“How did they know? How did they know we wouldn’t be able to retaliate?” Zeta Prime shook his head. “There must be a spy!”  
“That may not be the case,” Optimus said.  
Zeta Prime turned on Optimus. “Oh, what makes you say that?”  
“The security footage when Meg-10 abandoned the coliseum. There was footage of a small Cybertronian creature. What if it could record surveillance footage?”  
“We’ve been watching the entire city of Iacon, we would have spotted a trespasser,” Wheeljack said.  
“Not at the beginning. Prowl mentioned how a police bot had joined the Decepticons. Isn’t it known to the police bots that the backup headquarters for the Autobots is Iacon?”  
“They have undermined us,” Zeta Prime said. “We’re struggling to counter the Decepticons and now were just getting further and further behind.”   
“We need to contemplate our next move,” Optimus said. “Right now we have more troops if you include the drones—”  
“We need to attack them, or else we may never have such an advantage again,” Zeta Prime said.  
Optimus shared a look with Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Bluestreak. “Attacking them may not be the wise course, Zeta Prime. We do not understand what this weapon they’ve claimed from the moon. We’d be throwing away lives.”  
Zeta Prime didn’t address Optimus, instead he turned and looked at Ultra Magnus. “Are your men ready to move?”  
“We are, but I have to agree with Optimus. Iacon is well defended, but I think we should take the first set of warrior drones and secure the other moons so we don’t have more Decepticon surprises,” Ultra Magnus said.  
“The plan is to attack Kaon. There will be no second guessing my orders, am I clear?” Zeta Prime looked at the gathered officers.  
“What of the risk to the moons?” Ultra Magnus asked. “If the Decepticons created more of those cogs, then we could have our hands full. If nothing else we should send the Protectobots and the Aerialbots to secure them with a few hundred drones apiece.”  
“You can’t lead three thousand warrior drones by yourself. You must have sub officers,” Zeta Prime said.  
“Then my unit will go with him,” Optimus said. “Along with Omega Supreme we can attack the Decepticons and press our advantage more.”  
“And leave Iacon vulnerable?” Zeta Prime asked.  
“If we attack the Decepticons head on, then they will be focused on defending their position and not attacking ours,” Ironhide said. “It would work.”  
“I could see about me and Hoist working on a transformation cog of our own. I have an idea where I can use it,” Wheeljack said. “It will take a few solar planetary cycles, but I believe it’s doable.”  
Zeta Prime looked from Optimus to the scientist. “You think you can make one? Then begin work on it.” Wheeljack transformed and left the chamber. “All right, I’ll let you go, Optimus, but don’t let me regret letting your unit outside of Iacon.”  
Optimus nodded. Ultra Magnus followed him outside. “So we’re taking the fight to Megatron. It’s about time.”  
“Optimus, a word, please.”  
Optimus turned to see the ancient Autobot. “Alpha Trion, I haven’t seen you since we first arrived here.”  
Alpha Trion beckoned him into the alley, and together they descended several levels until they entered a hidden chamber. Here Alpha Trion had set up his workstation. On the table was a small golden orb with silver metal casing around it. There was a brilliant blue gleam within the orb.  
“What is that?” Optimus asked.  
Alpha Trion regarded the artifact on the table. “What do you know of the All Spark?”  
“It’s where all the sparks originated. There are special drones that go into the chamber and harvest sparks and insert them into proto-forms.”  
“Yes, you’re right. I went there after we arrived to Iacon and while there I saw this,” Alpha Trion touched the creation. “It drove me to create this, and after I finished, I dipped it into the All Spark, and it infused this construction with a strange power.”  
Optimus studied the creation. “What does it do?”  
Alpha Trion shook his head. “I haven’t got a clue, but upon it coming out of the All Spark, a voice named it ‘the matrix of leadership’.”  
“A voice named it?” Optimus withdrew his hand before he touched it.  
“It sounded like the collected voices of the nonfunctioning Primes,” the ancient Autobot said. “I am supposed to give it to the leader of the Autobots.”  
“So why have you not sent for Zeta Prime?” Optimus asked.  
“Because he isn’t the true leader of the Autobots. You know this already don’t you?”  
“Are you asking me to betray Zeta so you can reclaim the mantle of leader of the Autobots?” Optimus asked. He had thought he knew Alpha Trion. This shook him to his core.  
“Not me, Optimus. You. You are the true leader of the Autobots.” Alpha Trion walked to a back table, leaning against it. “You help Zeta Prime see reason, and you aren’t afraid to follow your own orders. You inspire the other Autobots and you lead by example. All these things, plus other things prove that you deserve this.”  
“I’m just a soldier, perhaps you should take it, and reclaim your leadership of the Autobots,” Optimus said.  
“Aside from the voice, I caught a fleeting vision. Zeta’s time is short, and I am not the leader needed for the war to come. If you refuse to take the role of the leader from Zeta now, you must still take the matrix. You must protect it. It must not fall into Decepticon hands even for a moment.”  
“I’m not sure, about this,” Optimus said.  
“It must be you, and no one else. Trust my judgement, Optimus.”  
“All right, I will protect it.” Optimus opened his chest hull, and his spark shield lifted. Alpha Trion placed the matrix in the protective shield. There was a surge in his vital states and they didn’t recede. Despite his lack of wanting the relic, it felt right within him.  
“Optimus,” his communication link called.  
“What is it, Prowl?”  
“Zeta wants us to be on our way. Since we can’t leave without you, I—”  
“Understood, I’ll be there in a moment,” Optimus looked at Alpha Trion. “I best be on my way.” He transformed and sped up the levels until he reached Omega Supreme. In silence, he drove passed the hundreds of ground drones. Inside the tower, the rest of his unit waited for him.  
Optimus transformed and studied the hull as the ground drones entered the ship. “What of the flying drones?”  
“They’ll be able to keep up,” Roll Out said as the last of the drones entered the ship.  
When the doors closed, the ship took to the air. “All right. I want us to land in Doian first, and we will send out the first wave of air drones,” Optimus said. “Once we understand where their position is we’ll move Omega Supreme in along with the rest of our forces.”

As soon as they landed, Optimus had the ground drones leave the bay, separating the forces into three divisions. “Bumblebee control the air drones, sequence is 01110210VB.”  
“Roger that, Optimus,” the small Cybertronian said as he ran to a terminal.  
“Cliffjumper, control the third ground force unit. I’ll take the first two. The sequence is 012210110GF.”  
The red Cybertronian went to the next terminal and inputted the code. “Got them ready, as soon as you need them, let me know and I’ll send them in.”  
“Prowl and Roll Out, watch their back. I understand Omega Supreme has enough sensors, but I still want you ready to move.”  
“All right, Optimus,” Roll Out said.   
Outside, Optimus made ready and ordered Bumblebee to send out part of the air units. He’d have them sweep Kaon first. That city was close to where the first movements of the Decepticons had been. As soon as the flier units reached the first sectors of Kaon, ion fire erupted, lighting up the dark sky.  
“Unit one of the ground units move into sector one of Kaon,” Optimus ordered, then looked at Prowl. “Remain here until I call on you.” He transformed and left with the drones.  
As soon as he entered sector one, he transformed and directed a portion of his drones to move behind an old construction site. As he looked up into the sky, he saw several Seeker jets fighting on the air drones. Ion fire periodically lit up the sky. Each blast hit a drone plane. Between the ion blasts and the Seekers it was clear these new drones still weren’t up to where they needed to be to stand against the Decepticons.  
Optimus sent out a ground division and followed them at a run. Ion fire erupted from between two buildings, and his drones returned fire, destroying the drones at the post. He sent a unit to take control of the vacant sentry post. Once the location was secured, he continued to a different position, sending dozens of drones in different directions, following alley ways between ruined buildings.  
Two Cybertronian cars raced into the fight, one transformed into a black and red Decepticon, white the other was black and the new arrivals hammered the drones back. A few clicks later, Decepticon guard drones joined them.  
Activating his ion cannon, he shifted to a different position, hitting several guard drones. His movements weren’t as fast as they used to be, but his blasts were harder, and he scrapped four drones, forcing the white and orange Cybertronian back, along with the other. As weak as the Autobot drones were, these guard drones were weaker.  
As he fired on a few stragglers drones, he heard a hum of a lift rising. He looked over and studied the construction site. At the base of an exhaust funnel, a door opened and the six Constructibots turned Decepticons appeared.  
They hadn’t noticed him yet. If he could take one down, it could prevent them from forming Devastator. Aiming, he hit the third one out of the door, killing it, he hoped. The move cost him his position, and he had to give ground as ion fire peppered his former position.  
Optimus hunkered down behind a trash receptacle. “Cliffjumper, send in your unit. Locate my position and move them in. “Bumblebee, send in two more squadrons of fliers. I need air support.”  
“You want Omega Supreme?” Roll Out asked.  
“Not yet. I’ve encountered Decepticons, but haven’t found their official base.” Optimus unleashed a barrage of ion blasts back at the lift. The green and purple Decepticons had abandoned the position, flying away. They carried the unit Optimus had hit. He must not have ceased to function, but it prevented them from forming the monster so it was a win for the moment.  
“Secure this position. You twenty, with me.” If those Decepticons came up from the exhaust funnel, then that was a way into their base. Optimus hurried up the ladder, as soon as he reached the open gate of the lift, he saw the sky light up. He looked towards the fifth sector and saw a hulking base. He accessed his memory files and the image before him didn’t fit his memory banks. Kaon had been deserted, but there was a black and purple citadel there now. That was the new Decepticon weapon he was certain.  
The second wave of drones appeared along with Prowl and Roll Out. Seeing the Autobots, Optimus’ first concern was for Cliffjumper and Bumblebee. Prowl raced up and transformed into his robot form. “I know what you will say, but before you do, please understand that Trailbreaker and Brawn stowed away on Omega Supreme. We made them remain behind, guarding the others while we came here.”  
“Why are you here, Roll Out?” Optimus asked.  
“Because I was the one that made the other two remain behind,” the orange and silver Cybertronian said as he joined the two beside the lift.  
“We will have a conversation about following orders,” Optimus said.   
“Remain vigilant while I access the drones.” Optimus accessed the drones and found he‘d lost three hundred ground units. Several were in battles, for a few moments he accessed their visual sensors. None of them were fighting Megatron. He assigned a unit of fifty drones to double back.  
“Cliffjumper, do you read me? Send your units to sector 11-PO-001. There is a significant force of Decepticons there.” He turned back to the new arrivals. “I will allow you to join in. The connection to these ground units is 0111231DV01. Prowl I will let you control them. The Decepticons that formed Devastator came from this lift. Investigate the area and see what you can discover. Gather any intelligence of the Decepticons.”  
“Is that the Decepticon base?” Roll Out asked. He pointed to the huge battle station that was unleashing a barrage of ion fire at a new squadron of flier drones.  
Optimus looked at the Autobot. “It is. However, I don’t want Omega Supreme to engage.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because we will need a place to regather our forces for refueling.”  
“Strange you’re saying that now. I think you think Omega Supreme can’t stand against it,” Roll Out asked.  
“You have your orders, Roll Out. If you want to participate in this battle then you will do so under my orders, am I understood?” Optimus asked. “If you can’t then you can return to Omega Supreme.”  
“I’ll heed your orders,” Roll Out said. He turned to the lift. “So we’re sending the drones down first? Then following afterwards.”  
“That would be the best tactic,” Optimus said.  
“And what will you be doing?” Roll Out asked.  
Optimus looked towards the other Decepticon base. “Making sure the battle lasts longer to give you enough time to complete your mission.”  
A handful of drones went down the lift. Prowl went to the shaft when the platform returned. “The immediate way is clear.”  
Optimus watched as the Autobots went down with more drones. He hoped he hadn’t just sent them to their deaths.  
* * *  
Megatron blasted a cluster of Autobot warrior drones. Beside him Brawl, Onslaught, and Swindle pounded the drones in their vehicle modes. Scrapper had outdone himself with the customized the military modes for the Combaticons.  
With the way was clear, the four Cybertronians crushed the corpses under them as they moved to the next position. The next area had more drones, using defensive placements that would be costly to dig out. Megatron transformed and tapped his communication link. “Vortex and Blast Off, come to my coordinates! We need Bruticus.”  
“We’re on our way, Lord Megatron.”  
Since Long Haul was knocked into stasis lock that meant the Constructicons couldn’t form Devastator. This development meant he only had Menasor and Bruticus. Though Megatron was hesitant to call upon the Stunticons as Menasor was so uncontrollable.  
The two air units flew in and with the other Combaticons formed Bruticus. The drone’s ion blasts bounced off the new addition to the Decepticon cause. Without their weapon, the Combiner tore into the defensive position.  
A vehicle emerged from a side alley and drove straight for Megatron. Holding up his ion cannon, he unleashed blast after blast at the bold Autobot, but the vehicle was quick to dodge, then sped up, forcing Megatron to take to the air so as not to be struck. The Cybertronian transformed and had his ion cannon at the ready. Optimus!  
“Omega Supreme, I need you here in robot mode to deal with a large Decepticon.”  
As Optimus spoke to whoever, his gun blasts struck Megatron as he swept by. The thick hull saved his spark from being ruptured, but the blasts knocked him back against a building and he fell. Optimus jumped on him, punching him.  
With a crash, a huge gray, red and yellow Cybertronian attacked Bruticus. There would be no chance of getting his aid. He would need to call Menasor.  
Megatron kicked Optimus off then went to blast him, but his ion cannon had been knocked off. With a growl, Megatron stood, and slammed into the Autobot. “You should have known better than to fight me, Optimus!”  
Optimus knelt and picked up Megatron and slammed him into a wall. Then holding the Decepticon leader in place, the Autobot punched him in his mid-frame, then slammed Megatron onto the ground. He did not understand, Optimus was this strong!  
Energon and oil leaked from Megatron’s head. The fall must have damaged his cranium. “Not bad, Optimus. You seem surprised by your own strength. Allow me to remedy that,” the leader of the Decepticons hand changed into the purple energon flail. He was glad he had added the weapon.  
“Stunticons—” Optimus slammed into him again, narrowly missing the flail. Optimus grabbed the weapon and ripped it out of his arm. Red warnings blared in Megatron’s optics. Energon trickled from the tear in his hand gears.  
Five vehicles tore into the area. Despite not being able to give his orders, they had arrived. “Form Menasor!” The fire vehicles merged into the giant robot, and went to attack Optimus, but the Autobot withdrew. Bruticus was hurled into Menasor, and the two tumbled down.  
“Omega Supreme, withdraw.” Optimus transformed and he along with the few drone warriors that remained, retreated.  
Megatron walked over to his cannon and reattached it. “Press the attack. I want Optimus and Omega Supreme’s sparks crushed!”  
“We will do so,” Bruticus said, then converted back into the five Combaticons. Menasor followed suite. They’d burn too much energon if they remained in their combined forms and fight.  
Megatron transformed into his jet mode and swept towards Trypticon. As he flew, he noted several hundred drones were gathered outside the station’s entrance. All the Decepticon drones had been swept away. Landing, Megatron transformed into his mortar mode, and unleashed a half dozen mortar rounds on the warrior drone’s position.  
When the smoke cleared, a fraction of the drones remained. More alarms went off, Megatron noted his energon levels were getting low. “Sunstorm, Updraft, and Ramjet, what are your units’ status?”  
“The sky is almost clear thanks to Trypticon and Starscream’s unit,” Ramjet said.  
Megatron hurried into the entrance. “There are some Autobot drones outside Trypticon’s entrance. Deal with them.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Updraft said.  
At the Repair Bay, Scrapper and Hook were tending to a set of new additions. Megatron tried to remember their names, but since the Decepticons were gaining such momentum, more Cybertronians were joining their ranks.  
Seeing their leader injured, the two Constructicons came over to him, hooking energon connections. As Scrapper added more energon, Hook repaired his hull. “Who did this to you?” Hook asked.  
“An Autobot named Optimus.”  
The two Constructicons shared a look. “You seem pleased.”  
“I always appreciate a challenge,” Megatron said.  
“Lord Megatron, will you need my help any further?”  
“No, Trypticon. My warriors will finish dealing with the Autobot drones.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{10}-

Optimus sped up, then took a sharp turn. Behind him, a pair of Cybertronian vehicles followed. They transformed into their robot form, to take the turn without flipping, then transformed back into the vehicle modes so they could continue the chase. Not two beats behind them, another Decepticon vehicle followed.   
Taking another turn, Optimus transformed and hunkered behind a set of storage containers. The three vehicles zoomed by, oblivious to his tactic. He took aim and unleashed ion blasts. They spun around, transforming, but he blasted them and transformed back into vehicle mode and went back the way he had come.  
“Omega Supreme, status report.”  
“I’ve knocked the large Decepticon off line and tossed it down into a cavern. The two Stunticons fled when they saw that.”  
“Where are Cliffjumper and the others?”  
“They are at an old alloy refinery. I am heading there right now. Sector 102-PK-01.”  
Optimus accessed the drones. There were only a few left. He ordered them to withdraw and regather at the sector that Omega Supreme had given. “That’s the rally point. We will feign another push with what we’ve got left.”  
Optimus switched channels. “Status report, Prowl.”  
* * *  
Prowl ducked, then unleashed a blast from his ion cannon, destroying the guard drone. “That’s the last one. They were really protecting the chamber ahead.” He did a quick inspection to find the area clear. “We finished the last of the drones,” Prowl said. “We’ve made it to what appears to be another Decepticon base.”  
“How many drones do you have?”  
Prowl looked behind him. Roll Out was leaking a small amount of energon from a small hole. Besides him, all his drones were with them. “Eight, but I think we’ve pushed through the last.”  
“How much time do you need?”  
The remains of his unit went into the large chamber. “Not sure. Maybe an eighth of a solar planetary cycle. Not much longer than that, I think.”  
“Understood.”  
“You four watch the door, Roll Out stay with them.” The Cybertronian knelt on the ground, keeping his blaster close while the four drones covered the entrance.  
Prowl took the rest of the unit up the lift. The main chamber had three terminals. He walked over and accessed the computer. Each of them had been used for short communications between this location and the security posts and another location on the other side of Cybertron. Prowl captured an image of the sector, and then walked to the back of the room, where an access led to another building. Transforming, he sped down the corridor, reaching the other building.  
As soon as the door opened, he knew this was why Optimus had sent him in. He walked in and found two transformation cogs half finished. He opened his chest hull and placed the large orbs into the storage place and then accessed the terminal. After a few minutes of checking files, he found specs on how to create a combiner Cybertronian. Downloading the information, he then deleted it from the file, scrapped the entire computer system, then left the chamber.  
“Roll Out, let’s ditch this place.” As soon as he got off the lift, ion blasts ripped into the drones beside him. He dove for Roll Out. “You all right?”  
“Yeah, Decepticons came in just a moment ago. They seem pretty upset we’re here.” Roll Out shot a few rounds at the door. A green and black Seeker, along with a purple and black unit shot at them.  
“We need to get out of here. I’ve got some important stuff that Zeta Prime needs to have.”  
“All right,” Roll Out transformed and drove towards the Seekers. The Decepticons went to fire at him, but Prowl, struck them down since their focus was on Roll Out and not him. Without delay, Prowl transformed, and the two sped down the tunnels.  
“Optimus, I’ve got great news. I stole half-finished transformation cogs, and I found out how the Decepticons created those huge monsters. What’s your location?”  
“That is great news, Prowl. Sector 102-PK-01. Once you reach Omega Supreme we abandon Kaon,” Optimus said.  
“We’re abandoning the battle?” Roll Out asked.  
“Of the three thousand drones that came with us, there are only two hundred,” Optimus said.  
“On our way,” Prowl said. “Let’s hit it.”  
* * *  
Scrapper looked at the ruined terminal. “Autobots! They must have made it in here, down loaded the information and then destroyed everything hoping that would prevent us from making more Combiners.”  
“And they also stole my unfinished transformation cogs,” Hook said.  
“I will recycle scrapped drone guards into alloy for weeks,” Mixmaster said.  
Scrapper looked at the Construction. He seemed eager to get started.  
Bonecrusher entered the room. “Megatron wants a report.”  
“All of our computers are down because they scrapped our power generator. It will be awhile before I’ve fixed it.”  
“He sent Red Wing to tell you to come now,” Bonecrusher said.  
Scrapper hadn’t wanted to start on the computers now, anyway. “All right. I’ll go. Scavenger, see what you can do with the computers while I’m gone.”  
Leaving the underground base, Scrapper flew, and landed before Trypticon. If not for the battle station, the Decepticons would have lost the battle of Kaon. The Constructicons had been useless after Long Haul was injured.  
Megatron stood in front of a computer terminal. “Soundwave what’s our losses.”  
“Dreadwing and Skyquake’s sparks were extinguished. Acid Storm, and Hot Link are in injured. Long Haul, Drag Strip, Breakdown and Thundercracker are in stasis lock. The Combaticons are unaccounted for. Everyone else is more or less operational.”  
“Considering the fact the Autobots hit us with thousands of drones, I would consider this a success. We must locate the Combaticons. What Seeker unit is functional?” Megatron asked.  
“Sandstorm’s unit,” Soundwave looked at his list again. “They were the first to finish recharging.”  
“Send them out, along with Ramjet’s unit.” Soundwave left to head to the recharge area. “Now, Scrapper what have you to report?”  
“The Autobots slipped into our command area; wiped out our sentry guards, and stole the transformation cogs, downloaded the schematics for creating Combiners, and scrapped our computer system.”  
Megatron picked up Scrapper and threw him across the room. “With the loss of that information can you regenerate the transformation cogs, or the Combiner sequences?”  
“Hook knows how to create the transformation cog, it will take time, but we could duplicate it. I can rediscover the Combiner sequences, but there will have to be more trial and errors.”  
Megatron pointed his ion cannon at Scrapper’s shoulder. “I should kill you here and now for failing me.” Instead, he lowered the weapon. “Do not fail me again.”  
“A-as you command, Lord Megatron.”  
“You can make up, by working on our drones. One thing this attack has showed me is the importance of drones, but not those pathetic things the Autobots used against us. We need them to be stronger and more destructive.”  
“I’ve already converted the warehouses beside Trypticon into assembly factories, and I downloaded the schematics for our drones there. We’ll need harvesters to gather metals, but production can begin once you approve of the new drones. The biggest issue is materials.”  
“We have thousands of fragmented drones. Let Mixmaster melt down the pieces and begin construction of the next generation of drones.”  
“As you command,” Scrapper left Trypticon and hurried down to the rust covered building. Inside, new instruments gleamed in the light. He walked over to the terminal and powered up the computers. He tapped his communication link. “Mixmaster, I need supplies at the warehouse now.”  
“But Long Haul—”  
“Activate the drones. We need the new drones ready for mass production by the end of this solar planetary cycle, or Megatron will kill us.”

When the star had completed the second cycle, Scrapper sent for Megatron. Upon his arrival, the Constructicon leader presented him with the prototype. “As you see I’ve made the hull three times thicker around the control panels. The drone has two missile launchers, each contains twenty missiles, while both hands can change into ion cannons. One for close quarter fighting, then the other can fire from great distances.”  
“How intelligent will they be?”  
“I’ve made their intelligence so advanced that you could say they are sentient, though no sparks,” Scrapper said.  
“You’ve outdone yourself, Scrapper. How soon can we begin production?”  
“As soon as you give the order. This factory will produce one hundred within a single solar planetary cycle.”  
“Excellent. I want the other warehouse converted into a factory.”  
“As you command. If I may, could I also add a few construction drones as well? It will help in gathering the debris from the battle, and we can add more alloy convertors. We will also need more energon.”  
“I will see that Shockwave gives us more energon. I want our forces to have complete control of Kaon within twenty solar planetary cycles.” 

 

-{11}-

“What do you mean, you retreated!” Zeta Prime asked as he stood up.  
“We lost most of our forces,” Optimus said. “I could not risk my warriors. If it had been only me, I would have done as needed, but there were two huge colossal Decepticons and I’m unsure of Omega Supreme’s strength.”  
“But if what you say is true, you almost defeated Megatron! The war would have ended with him,” Zeta Prime said.  
Ironhide couldn’t believe Optimus had almost defeated the leader of the Decepticons. From what he remembered of his encounter with the Decepticon leader, the enemy was large, with a thick hull and an ion cannon that could blast a hole through anything. The fact Optimus had forced Megatron to call for help testified to Optimus’ power. Optimus was Orion Pax in some ways, but not in others. His programming was still the same. The red, blue, and silver Cybertronian cared about freedom, but he had enough power to take down Megatron, which meant that Optimus was most likely the most powerful Cybertronian in the Autobots.  
“Yes, but he called in a Decepticon that could combine like Devastator to deal with my drones, so I had to call in Omega Supreme and then the other Combiner came. Omega Supreme wouldn’t have been able to handle both.”  
“But you could have extinguished the spark of Megatron! The sacrifice would have been worth it,” Zeta Prime said.  
Ironhide could tell Optimus was angry. It reassured him that Optimus thought so high of his men he wouldn’t throw their sparks away. Ultra Magnus and Ironhide shared a look.  
“Again, if it was only my spark in jeopardy, then I would do so without hesitation.”  
“They made that choice, Optimus!” Zeta Prime said.  
“You ordered them to go,” Optimus said. “Perhaps it could be said of Trailbreaker and Brawn but they were protecting Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.”  
“You must make sacrifices, Optimus!” Zeta slammed his fists onto the table.  
“We need to consider—” Alpha Trion began.  
“Not a single word from you! I am the leader of the Autobots.”  
“Perhaps, but you must realize what you ask of Optimus and those that went with him. You ask them to sacrifice their sparks, yet you remain here safe,” Alpha Trion said. “You lose perspective.”  
“I am the leader of the Autobots. There are thousands of Cybertronians that need me to govern them,” Zeta Prime said. “I can’t risk myself!”  
“Optimus values the life of his soldiers and will put himself at risk. While you have the title of the leader, you are acting anything but as a leader should,” Alpha Trion said.  
Zeta Prime studied Alpha Trion. “Leave me at once. All of you, except you, Alpha Trion!”  
Ironhide left the room with Ultra Magnus and the others. He wanted to ask Alpha Trion if he meant what he had said about Optimus, but part of him agreed with the ancient Autobot. What were they going to speak about in private?  
“Optimus—”  
“Not now, Ultra Magnus. Zeta Prime is the leader.”  
“But Alpha Trion said—”  
“The last thing we need now is confusion in the ranks. Our warrior drones will be ready. Part of what I hoped we’d talk about is the security of the other Cybertronian cities that aren’t protected by us.”  
They walked in silence for a moment.  
“Bluestreak has the information regarding the drones,” Ironhide said. Optimus was right if there was an issue regarding who was leading the Autobots then there could be factions within the Autobots and that was the last thing they needed.  
“Have Bluestreak gather the information, and pass the information to Zeta Prime when he isn’t in discussion with Alpha Trion,” Optimus said.  
There was an awkward moment, and then Ironhide smiled. “Sure thing, Optimus.” He transformed then took the road to their base. Once he reached the gray circular building he drove around it, and he found Bluestreak directing several drones to different positions.  
Ironhide transformed and walked over to the gray and red Autobot. “Bluestreak, got orders for you. We need to know the condition of the warrior drones.”  
“I already sent the information to Zeta Prime. He seemed eager to know so we could send another force against the Decepticons.”  
“We should use those units for defense,” Ironhide said. “We struck at Megatron and it’s only a matter of time before they strike back at us. Optimus seems to think the same thing.”  
“I trust Optimus’ judgement, but Zeta is a Prime. His words are final,” Bluestreak said.  
“Maybe they shouldn’t be,” Ironhide said. Bluestreak studied him. “Don’t look at me like that. All I know is Zeta would send us all to the scrapheap if it defeated the Decepticons without thinking twice while he won’t ever pick up an ion cannon himself.”   
“Alpha Trion created The Primes to lead,” Bluestreak said. “They know what they’re doing.”  
“The Primes are Cybertronians, not drones. They have sparks and they make mistakes. Why can’t we elect Primes?” Ironhide asked.  
“You better watch that talk, or someone will lump you with Megatron. He wanted change too.”  
Ironhide considered telling Bluestreak Alpha Trion’s words, but decided against it. “So what are the condition of the drones?”  
“Six thousand are ready to go. Ultra Magnus came back asking for more drones for the moon bases. I doubt Zeta will give them. He’s too interested in hitting the Decepticons again.”  
Ironhide growled at Zeta’s lack of desire to secure locations. “I’m going for a drive. If anyone needs me, they must wait. I will have my communication link off. I’ll be back soon.” Without waiting for Bluestreak’s response, he transformed and sped up, until his gears whined in protest. After pushing himself harder than he should, he slowed, glad to be a few sectors away from everyone else.  
Ironhide was just a soldier and knew it. He followed his orders, and tried not to question them, but he did it more now. That Alpha Trion thought so highly Optimus was illuminating. Alpha Trion thought Optimus made a better leader. He didn’t come out and say it, but it was obvious what the ancient Autobot meant.   
If Optimus was a better leader why not elect him to be the leader of the Autobots while Zeta handled leading Cybertron? Ironhide almost laughed at himself. There was no way Zeta would step away from any authority position.  
The war between the original Decepticons had led the Primes to create the elite guard of Autobots for their protection. Everyone else gets useless security drones. Was that how it should be?  
Three vehicles shot by him, and Ironhide feared that the Decepticons had cornered him. He transformed and aimed his cannon at the nearest vehicle and shot at it.  
“Hold on! We’re not here to fight! We’re not Decepticons!” A red vehicle transformed into a black, red and white Cybertronian. “I heard the Autobots are stationed at Iacon and we were coming to offer our aid.”  
The yellow vehicle transformed into a yellow and black Cybertronian. “We’re the racing trio for the main course team. Several Decepticons led by Runabout and Runamuck attacked the astroracing courses and scrapped almost every group that didn’t swear to the Decepticon cause.”  
“So you’re wanting the Autobots’ help to save someone you care about?” Ironhide asked. Typical.  
“Weren’t you listening? They scrapped everyone they could if they didn’t swear allegiance to the Decepticons,” a blue and white Cybertronian said.  
“Then how is it you are here and not scrapped? Plan on getting a ranking Autobot officer scrapped instead?” Ironhide still hadn’t put his blaster away.  
“There is a reason Runamuck and Runabout had to sabotage tracks in their favor to win races,” the original speaker said. “I’m Sideswipe. That’s Sunstreaker, and Mirage. We slipped out of their trap and have been in hiding.”  
Ironhide lowered his cannon and changed it back to his hand. “How many swore allegiance to the Decepticons?”  
“The Sports Patrol team were the only ones that joined. They scrapped all the Off Terrain and Hyper Sonic teams. The official Race Guardians got away, but that’s all I know about,” Sunstreaker said.  
“I’ll let Zeta Prime know about this.” Ironhide made to transform.  
“Wait. I think you misunderstand. We’re not coming to the Autobots to inform them something has happened to the racing community. We want to join the cause,” Sideswipe said.  
“Do you even know how to use an ion cannon?” Ironhide asked.  
“Well, we each downloaded the program before we came to you, and we had the accessory added,” Sunstreaker said.  
“There is more to soldiering besides a simple download, and a trip to an accessory adder,” Ironhide said. “It takes time, calculations, and practice. Most important is guts.”  
“We won’t get a chance to do anything if we get scrapped trying to survive,” Mirage said. “Maybe we’re not warriors like the rest of the Autobots, but we want to make a difference. I’m not too fond of joining a war, but I can’t just let the Decepticons get away with killing Cybertronians for no reason other than they refused to submit to Megatron.”  
Ironhide considered the three Cybertronians. If they were sincere, then time would tell. “Well even if you lack the ability at the moment, that can change and if your spark is set in this, then let’s head to headquarters, but if you think of betraying us, you’ll regret it. Understand? Good. Follow me.”  
* * *  
Onslaught transformed and presented himself to Megatron. “You asked for me, Lord Megatron.”  
The silver and black Decepticon turned to regard him. “How long until your unit is ready for attack?”  
“We are ready, charged and eager to crush Autobots.”  
“You will take your unit, plus Bombshock, Dropshot, Growl, and Tracer along with half of our drones to secure the rest of Kaon,” Megatron said. “Secure the factories and refineries. There is only two communities which should prove easy to control. The drones control code is 00012145L.”  
“As you command,” Onslaught transformed, calling the Combaticons and these other units to him. Outside the drones had gathered. “Blast Off, the code for the air drones is 00011200M. Vortex and Tracer, you watch his back.”  
The air units took the air, transforming into their vehicle modes. Brawl looked at Swindle. “Who’s controlling the land units?”  
“I am.” Onslaught said. “You will ensure that should any Cybertronians resist, that they are crushed.”  
The Combaticons charged ahead and as soon as they reached the area outside of their control, the ground drones transformed from their tank mode and secured the two alloy recycling facilities. The guard drones fell, causing no damage to the Decepticon warrior drones.  
“Blast Off, head to sector 51-QH-21. A community needs to be swear their allegiance to Lord Megatron.”   
“And if they don’t?”  
“Then extinguish their sparks. No middle ground,” Onslaught said.  
“Understood,” the air units flew to the named sector.  
A small pocket of fighters ran forward. “Autobot drones still function?” He unleased ion fire into them, and two fell while the others moved into the warrior drones to protect themselves. One took the head off a warrior drone then positioned its shoulder cannon toward the mass of warrior drones. The Autobot drone tapped into the data banks and in swift succession unleashed the missiles.  
Surprised by such resistance, Brawl rolled forward, and blasted the drones to oblivion. Bombshock and Growl charged behind him and took down the other Autobot drones.   
“Not bad, huh?” Swindle asked.  
“More so since you’re not needed in the fight, eh?”  
The yellow and purple Cybertronian hunkered down as more ion fire erupted from guard drones from another facility as the ground units advanced. “I was considering how to use these facilities for our benefit.”  
“Ours or yours, Swindle?”  
“Ours. Megatron will reward us for bringing in currency credits for the war effort. Campaigns cost money, and these facilities can generate huge amounts of capital. Consider if we make a lesser version of our warrior drones and sell them to the Quintessons or some other race.”  
“These facilities belong to Megatron. What he does with them are not our concern, fool. Our mission is to capture all of Kaon. Now, do something besides trying to turn a profit or I’ll scrap you myself.”  
Swindle transformed and raced towards the front line. His mounted ion blaster lighting up the sky as the purple blasts struck down guard drones. “He’s formidable if he’d think of something besides trade,” Onslaught said to himself.  
“Maybe, but I’d not trust him to be near you if you’re in stasis lock. You might wake up to missing parts,” Brawl said as he transformed from his tank mode. “Growl and the others have everything in hand with the drones.”  
“An energon goodie for your thoughts, Brawl.” Onslaught studied the gray and green Decepticon.  
“Just wondering what’s next on the list.”  
“Kaon is just now falling to Decepticon control and you’re already thinking about the next step. Whatever it is, Megatron hasn’t included me in the conversation. I’d imagine that with controlling these refineries he’ll order Scrapper to create worker drones for them and then triple warrior drone production. Then we’ll march to other cities. Doian, Terriconia, and so on.”  
“Do you think we’ll get our own outpost?” Brawl asked.  
A red warning erupted in Onslaught’s sensors. He accessed the drones and found a collection of Cybertronians resisting the drones. “Worry about that later. We need to deal with the task at hand. If Megatron wishes to give us an outpost, then let him. Our drones need a hand. See about getting Swindle and the others over to sector 01-PR-011. A group of Cybertronians are fighting back.”  
Brawl transformed and followed his orders. Onslaught could count on Brawl to do as he was told.  
“Onslaught, do you hear me?” Vortex ask through the communication link.  
If he took control of the flying units to discover what was wrong, then it would take nano-clicks before Blast Off regarded control, which could cost them. “What is it?”  
“We’ve scrapped fifty Cybertronians, while another hundred have sworn allegiance to Megatron. What do we do with them?”  
“Blast Off, do you read me?”  
“I do.”  
“Send Tracer back with a squadron of drones, escorting the prisoners here,” Onslaught said.  
“Understood,” Blast Off cut off the link.  
“And with that, Kaon now belongs to the Decepticons,” Onslaught said. “Megatron, do you copy?”  
“What is your report?”  
“Save for a few traces of resistance, Kaon is yours.”  
“Excellent, I will send the Constructicons and their drones to you soon. Help them in whatever they need to convert the factories to our purposes.”  
“It will be done, Lord Megatron.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{12}-

Hot Spot looked at Wheeljack. He adjusted the sound to make sure he heard what the scientist had said. “You want to do what with our sparks?”  
The white and gray Autobot leaned in closer to the transceiver. “I said I want you and your Protectobots to return to Iacon. I will place your sparks into a special spark chamber and reformate you in a sparkless proto-form. You’ll be the same, just your hulls will handle the strain of combining with the other Protectobots.”  
“Has he lost his rational motivators?” Blades asked. Hot Spot turned to the red and white Cybertronian. “He’s went mad!”  
“I think we should at least hear what he’s got to say,” Hot Spot said. The rest of his team looked at him as though he was crazy. “At least hear what he says.”  
“Yes, well thank you, Hot Spot. This is how the Constructibots formed that huge monster Devastator.” A smaller section of the screen flicked on, showing a security feed when the colossal Decepticon had attacked the Prime council. “By adding your sparks into these new spark chambers it allows them to connect, forming a mega spark. By changing your hulls it will allow your new bodies to support the transformation into the parts for the colossal Autobot.”  
“He’s serious!” Streetwise said.  
“How many volunteers do you need?” Hot Spot asked.  
“Five of you. From the notes that Prowl stole from the Decepticons that seemed to work the best for them. They’ve done it three times according to Prime,” Wheeljack said.  
“So you’re doing something the Decepticons have already perfected,” Hot Spot said.  
“Hot Spot,” First Aid called to him. He turned to the white and red medic bot. “You will do it won‘t you?”  
“No way!” Streetwise said. The silver and red sharp shooter shook his head. “You can’t do it.”  
“I’m with you,” the white, gold, and black Cybertronian named Grooves said. He placed a hand on Hot Spot’s shoulder. “He’s not led us wrong before.”  
“B-but... I’m not sure… how many times have you done this?” Streetwise asked.  
“All right, I get the point. At least the Aerialbots agreed to do it,” Wheeljack reached for the off switch.  
“What’s that?” Streetwise stepped forward. “The Aerialbots agreed to do it! That blasted Air Raid! I bet he’s gloating right now. All right, count me in.”  
Hot Spot had to suppress the chuckle he felt rising. Wheeljack had played Streetwise’s pride against him.   
“What is the probability of success?” First Aid asked.  
“Ninety-eight success rate on the synthesizer,” Wheeljack said.  
First Aid rubbed his chin. “That is a high success rate for such a drastic procedure.”  
“You’re all going to do it?” Wheeljack asked.  
“I suppose so, but if we end up in the All Spark, don’t say I agreed with this,” Blades said with a mutter.  
“We’ll return to Iacon. First, we must contact Ultra Magnus and let him know what’s going on.”  
At mentioning his name, their leader stepped into the screen. “Did I hear right, you’ve all agreed to do this? Excellent, it will thrill Zeta Prime that both my finest groups agreed to do this. Make sure Rook and Heatrock look after the drones.”  
“I’ll have Groove message them,” Hot Spot gestured to the other computer, and the Protectobot hurried over. “We’ll be there.” He turned off the monitor.   
As soon as Groove finished his message to Rook, he addressed his team. “This is something to be proud of. We will bridge the gap between the Autobots and the Decepticons.”  
“Even if Wheeljack succeeds, the Decepticons still have an additional Combiner,” Blades said.  
“True, but some is better than none. Everyone get ready to leave. I’ll get the shuttle ready.” Hot Spot stood and transformed then drove down to the shuttle bay. Three silver and gold ships with Autobot icons on the side filled the large hanger. Red and silver Autobot warrior drones came to life as Hot Spot gave the command. A pair walked over to the fuel lines and plugged them in.  
Inside the shuttle, Hot Spot sat in the pilot seat, and flipped several buttons on, and checked the progress of the refueling. The others came in afterwards along with twenty drones. It was wise to have extra hands if they needed them.  
Groove took up the seat next to him and turned on the secondary systems and ran several diagnostics tests. “Back-up systems are at a hundred percent.”  
“Weapons are equipped, and communications are a go,” Streetwise said.  
“Security systems are a go, and I’ve synced the warrior drones to the ship. If anything tries to breach the ship, they’ll head it off,” Blades said.  
“Good, take us out Groove while I use the drones.” Hot Spot accessed the other set of drones and had them open the bay doors. Groove pushed the lever, and the ship hovered out of the hanger. Once the vessel cleared the hanger, Hot Spot had the drones close the doors.   
“All right, Groove, I’ll take over the controls, monitor my pitch.”  
“Thrusters are ready,” Groove said.  
“Let’s fly to Iacon.” Hot Spot pushed the lever forward, then moved the balance controls. The engines roared as the shuttle left the moon.   
“We’re clear of the moon’s atmosphere,” Groove said. “Now entering Cybertronian air space.”  
A light flickered on. “This is Autobot shuttle AV001. Protectobots requesting permission to fly to Iacon,” Streetwise said.  
The screen came on. “Your reason for visiting? And figure that gave permission for this transfer?” Red Alert asked.  
“To be experimented on by Wheeljack. Ultra Magnus can verify our visit,” First Aid said.  
Red Alert tried to hide his amusement. “Inferno, verify what they say.” There was a pause and then the defenses powered down. “Granted. May the All Spark be with you.” The screen cut out.  
Landing the ship, the Autobots made their way to the tall building that had one of Ironhide’s cannon turrets at the roof. Inside the building, there seemed to be a different feel to the structure.   
“Something’s different,” First Aid said.  
“It’s Metroplex,” a voice said from behind them. Hot Spot and the others turned to see Grapple. “Between finishing the transformation cog, Wheeljack has been on a roll.”  
“What is Metroplex?”  
“I am,” a deep voice sounded all around them.  
Grapple gestured over to the window. “You see that landing strip you docked your ship? You see that other tall building near here, and that defensive building in the middle of it? It’s all Metroplex. He’s a giant transformer.”  
Hot Spot studied the areas Grapple mentioned. “The city is an Autobot!”  
“Part of it is. That section over there is Fortress Maximus and I’m sure you remember Omega Supreme.”  
“No Decepticon would ever attack this place,” Blades said.  
“That’s what Zeta Prime is hoping for,” Grapple said. “You best get a move on. I’m sure Wheeljack will want to see you so he can get started.”  
The Protectobots made their way to the lift, and they took to the fifth level. Going into the lab, Hot Spot saw Wheeljack examining a strange looking contraption. “I am pleased that you’ve made it so fast. Please each of you lay on a table. Power down. The startup sequence will wake after your new proto-forms accept their programming.”  
“Will we be different?” Streetwise asked.  
“Just hull thickness. You’ll still be you, only bulker. Now, no more questions, power down, please.”  
Hot Spot sat on the table and looked at the series of instruments above him. They seemed in pristine order. He accessed his main screen and powered down.

The green light flashed on his viewer, and it prompted him through his diagnostics. Everything was in order. Hot Spot’s optic sensors came online, and he sat up. He looked beside him and all the others were still in the final stages of proto-form finalization.  
“How do you feel?” Wheeljack asked.  
“Like I walked off an assembly line.” He stood, and there was a more distinct thump when he stepped on the ground. “Heavier.”  
Wheeljack knocked on his chest hull. “I selected a mixture of quazium and alliazium to form one of the strongest alloys there is for your hull. Zeta Prime and the other officers are waiting for you in the citadel. I’ll send the others as they come back online.”  
With a nod, Hot Spot walked to the lift. He was still trying to get used to the additional weight. At the base level, he studied the two towers that paralleled each other. In between the tall structures was the citadel. It had at least four stories with ion cannons on each of the corners. He heard a swoosh and turned to see a squadron of jet drones take to the air. Besides the ship they had brought over the hanger area was empty. To think this entire structure was a transformer!  
Inside the citadel, several warrior drones patrolled the halls and chambers. He recognized several Autobots and a few he hadn’t seen before. Instead of lingering, he took a lift to the meeting hall and was surprised to hear shouts coming from the chamber. Not sure what to do, he touched the bell, so whoever was arguing would know someone was at the door.  
Optimus opened the door. “Hot Spot,” the officer said, stepping aside.   
The blue and silver Prime walked over to a chair and sat down. “Welcome, Hot Spot. I see the procedure was a success.”  
“It was, Zeta Prime. The others should come online soon.” As he spoke the entry bell rang, and Optimus opened it. The rest of the Protectobots filed in. Wheeljack came in afterwards.  
“I am pleased with your results, Wheeljack. Perhaps we should see a display of their ability?”   
“As you wish,” Wheeljack stepped away.  
“Uh Protectobots… unite!” A strange sensation passed through Hot Spot’s circuits. One moment, he was himself, the next minute he felt extensions joining him, becoming him, and then he lost himself inside a strange conscience group.  
“I call it, Defensor! As these are the Protectobots I thought defense would capture his personality.”  
“Defensor and Superion! This is a magnificent progress, Wheeljack. Iacon is unapproachable. Decepticons will quake in fear of this city,” Zeta Prime said.  
“I still say there should be other security measures in place in different cities,” Ironhide said. “Kaon is in Decepticon control. Doian is next to fall I will bet.”  
“Perhaps, but Iacon will not,” Zeta Prime said.  
“There are other cities besides Iacon, Zeta. Each of them have Cybertronians that need protecting too,” Ironhide said.  
“The Autobots are the Prime’s elite force of guards and should I decide it attack force nothing more.”  
“I never thought I‘d hear a Prime say such a bunch of nonsense,” Ironhide said. “Cybertronians’ sparks are getting snuffed out and all you care about is protecting yourself and whenever you feel like it, fight against Megatron. I’m not sure which is worse. Alpha Trion—”  
“It would be wise for you to not speak of that traitor. He’s banished from my presence, and you’ll follow him if you do not heed caution, Ironhide. Wheeljack, take the Protectobots and have them join the Aerialbots in the second tower.”  
“What of the moon bases?” Ultra Magnus asked.  
“I’ll send more drones to them,” Zeta Prime said.  
Hot Spot was himself again, and the other Protectobots were being motioned out of the chamber. Wheeljack, muttered to himself, but then escorted Hot Spot and the others to their new assignments.  
* * *  
“What am I looking for, Soundwave?” Megatron asked as Laserbeak showed different images on the screen.  
“There,” the Decepticon pointed towards the screen. For a moment an entire section of the city of Iacon looked like a proto-form, silver almost liquid metal.  
“They’ve figured out how to complete the transformation cogs.” That thwarted his plans for attacking the heart of the resistance.  
Another section of the city turned proto-form. “They have two city guardians?” Megatron asked.   
“Omega Supreme not included, they now have a distinct advantage over us. Should they all attack as one group they could defeat us,” Soundwave said.  
A Seeker stepped forward. “Then Iacon is a genuine threat. We must consider—”  
“Shut up, Starscream,” the last thing he wanted to hear was more of the Seeker’s drivel.  
“Lord Megatron.” The leader of the Constructicons stepped forward. “While it is a blow to us, it is important to note that their consumption of energon levels will be off the charts. With two fortress titans it will take a huge toll on the city itself. Trypticon has forced us to triple our amount of energon production just to keep it operational. They will bleed Iacon dry of its stockpiles within a hundred solar planetary cycles.”  
“What does that mean, Scrapper?” Starscream asked.  
Megatron grew annoyed with the Seeker and slammed his fist against the Seeker’s face. “It means they won’t be able to keep them together for a long period.” It was a mark in their favor that the Autobots had stolen the two other transformation cogs from them, or else the Decepticons would be hard pressed to produce so much energon for three titans. Making sure Trypticon was operation alone was taxing.  
“What did I say?” the Seeker held his face.  
“Leave me and get repaired.” The Seeker held his head as oil oozed out of it and made his way to the repair bay. Megatron considered his options. There were plenty of drones to make another push into a different portion of Cybertron, but considering the titan Autobots, it might be foolish to take more.  
With a flash of insight, he knew what to do, and for once regretted smashing Starscream. “Ramjet, report at once. I have a mission for you and your unit.” 

 

 

-{13}-

Ramjet looked at his unit. Both Dirge, and Thrust sat, waiting for Astrotrain to make his way to the moon base. It was still a full solar planetary cycle before they reached the first moon. Ramjet tried to ignore the surge of anxiety, but often he worried about the mission at hand.  
“I don’t like it,” Ramjet muttered to himself.  
“What’s not to like about it,” Thrust asked the dark red and black Seeker lounged in a small chair he’d brought with him. The most distinguishing mark the SL Seekers had was their unique protective shield over their cranium. This was an adaption from the older SK Seekers to keep energon flare-ups from happening while in robot form. “We slip in, take out the drones and whoever else is there and secure the base.”  
“That’s not the issue,” Ramjet said. “Besides us, and,” he looked over at Acid Storm, and his unit, “we’ve got four others if you include Astrotrain. I don’t like the thought of being outnumbered.”  
Dirge stood. The blue and black SL Seeker walked over to the huddle. “It will be all right. Remember the battle for Kaon? There were thousands of those blasted drones and we scrapped them all! I doubt the Autobots have so many stationed here.”  
“I’d still like a few ground units. Like Blitzwing, Growl, or even the glory stealing Combaticons,” Ramjet said.  
“We’ve got this, since Hotlink and I got banged up in the last go around we’ve wanted to extinguish a few Autobots,” Acid Storm said. “But if we come across Prowl again, he’s ours. No one touches him but one of my unit. Understood?”  
Ramjet glared at the green and black Seeker. “You’re not Megatron, Acid Storm. You try to order us around and I’ll—”  
“All of you shut your mouths! I’ve got to focus on flying and I don’t need a fight in my hull,” Astrotrain said.  
“I’m the one in charge of this mission,” Ramjet said. “So everyone follows my lead. Understood? If I say ‘jump’, you had better jump. Or I’ll kill anyone that doesn’t follow my orders.” Acid Storm and the others became quiet.

When they came in sight of the moon, Astrotrain landed on the farthest side. Despite the early rumblings, everyone energized themselves before battle. Then the Seekers and Astrotrain flew to the energon refineries.  
“Acid Storm, take your unit save Hotlink and to the back portion of the refinery. Astrotrain, Hotlink and Thrust stay back until I need reinforcements.” Ramjet transformed and landed on the metal portico, blasting the door open. Alarm lights triggered. “The Autobots know we’re here now.”  
Dirge swept in and transformed into his robot mode. Together, they had their cannons at the ready. “Strange, I would have thought we’d engage drones by now,” Dirge said.  
“Keep sharp. Acid Storm, what’s your status?”  
“Scrapped some worker drones, but no Autobots or warrior drones.”  
“Stay sharp, perhaps they’re waiting to ambush us,” Ramjet said.  
The two Seekers went down the ramp into the next level. An assembly of automated arms were dormant at their stations. Along the line, small energon cubes waited to be inspected and added to the next shipment.  
“They powered down the refinery,” Dirge said. He walked over to the controls. “Hmm. This terminal stats they shut down the station about the time Astrotrain landed. Do you think they have sensors across the entire moon?”  
“That would take a lot of energon to maintain that much of a scan, but I suppose it’s possible.” Ramjet activated his communication link. “Astrotrain, there is an alloy refinery in the adjacent sector, take your unit there and see if you come across any warrior drones.”  
“Understood.”  
As the pair of Decepticons worked their way through the facility, Ramjet studied the various vats of dark green slag from the energon byproducts. Drones would remove the vats and dispose of them in the nearest star.  
“Nothing here,” Astrotrain said.  
Going over to the nearest terminal, Ramjet tapped the screen and accessed the schematics of the moon. There was two energon refineries, three alloy converters, several storage areas for slag, energon, and finished alloy, a shuttle bay, and the lookout tower with the power core.  
“All units converge on the lookout tower. If I had to guess they would make their stand there,” Ramjet said.  
The Decepticons fled the refineries and flew to the lookout tower. It was a tall building with several long storage areas and the shuttle bay close by. As they drew near, ion fire filled the sky.  
“This is more like it,” Acid Storm said as he transformed out of his Tetrajet mode and scrapped half dozen drones before he landed.  
“Megatron, this is Ramjet.”  
“What is it?” the Decepticon leader asked.  
Ramjet spun, avoiding an air drone he had scrapped while in midflight. “Encountering Autobot drones. They are gathered at the hanger bay and the lookout tower.”  
“Get into that power core. You must activate the program I gave you, or else the Autobots could self-destruct the entire moon from the link.”   
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” He cut the communication line and accessed his unit. “Thrust and Dirge with me. Astrotrain and the other Seekers destroy these drones and any Autobots you find.”  
The SL Seekers made their way into the top floor of the lookout tower. A blue, white, and black Autobot stood his ground. “They’re here! Decepticons!”  
Ramjet aimed for the Autobot’s spark chamber and blasted him to oblivion. His eyes turned yellow, and his hull turned black with smoking billowing out of it. Thrust and Dirge took out the drones.  
“You’ll pay for that,” Ramjet turned to the screen, seeing a light blue Autobot head with a gray protective plate over his mouth, glaring at him.  
“I’m sure I will, Autobot.” Ramjet ended the communication link. “We must hurry and get to the core and end the link to this moon base. We can’t have Zeta Prime triggering the self-destruct sequence.”  
The Decepticons hurried down the lift, not waiting for the platform, but instead blew open the doors and took the shaft down to the bottom left. Two missiles and the lift was scrapped, and the doors, burst open. They transformed out of their jet modes at the core station.  
Dirge made short work of the drones and another Autobot while Ramjet accessed the terminal. He opened his chest hull, and pulled out the rewriting disk, inserting it into the terminal. He watched as the glowing power went from a light yellow, to a dark purple. A visual proof the programming had been altered.  
Ramjet accessed his communication link. “Acid Storm, report.”  
“Finishing up the last few. Only a few hundred drones here.”  
“As soon as they are finished, access one of the Autobot shuttles and take it to Kaon. Megatron will inform you of what to do once you arrive.”  
“You hear, Hotlink? You and me get to fly a shuttle to Kaon.”  
“What about me?” Sand Storm asked.  
“You go with them,” Ramjet ordered.  
* * *  
Optimus checked the link between Iacon and moon base one. It was cut. “It looks like your plan to self-destruct the moon isn’t an option.”  
Zeta Prime walked over and accessed the terminal himself. “I see.”  
No doubt the leader of the Autobots didn’t believe Optimus. It was becoming clear that the leader didn’t trust him.  
“What do you think their plans are?” Ironhide asked.  
“Whatever it is, it cannot be good for us. It rotates closer to Cybertron than the other moons, or moon rather,” Ultra Magnus said. “With us still controlling moon base two, it will mean one of two things. They’ll soon take the second moon base, or any passing shuttles will have to take the long way around moon base one to avoid being taken by Decepticons.”  
“So do we send an attack party to reclaim the moon base?” Ironhide asked.  
“We could send Omega Supreme and several hundred drones and a unit of Autobots to the moon base and liberate it,” Optimus said. “The security footage shows only a dozen Decepticons at most and none of their special drones, but that will change soon.”  
“Omega Supreme will remain here,” Zeta Prime said. “If you are set on retaking the moon base, Optimus, then you will do so with nothing more than your unit of Autobots. Ultra Magnus and a few others will lead an army of drones to take back Doian.”  
Optimus looked at Zeta Prime. “Doian has fallen?”  
“I received word just a short time ago. Those two titan Decepticons and three thousand of their drones took the entire fifteen sectors and the empty ranges between Kaon and the settlement,” Zeta Prime said.  
“If Optimus is going to the moon base, I request to be a part of his unit,” Ironhide said.  
Zeta Prime studied Ironhide. “You wish to submit your unit under Optimus’?” The Autobot leader silenced Optimus with a sharp gesture. “I want to hear Ironhide’s answer.”  
“I trust Optimus’ judgement as do the rest of my unit.”  
Zeta Prime was silent. “Are you saying you question mine, officer?”  
“I think you would let all of us get scrapped if it meant the Decepticons were destroyed.”  
“And you would be right.” Zeta Prime studied Ironhide’s reaction. “I strip Ironhide of his officer rank. He and his unit are your problem, Optimus.” Ironhide looked from Zeta Prime to Optimus then left the meeting room. “It seems you’re becoming a popular commander. You even swayed Alpha Trion to such an opinion.”  
“I am loyal to the ideals of the Primes. I have served—”  
“The Primes are not the same as their ideals?” Zeta Prime asked.  
“I believe all sentient beings Cybertronian and otherwise have a right to exist. The Primes hold that ideal as do the Autobots.”  
“Would you allow the Decepticons to exist?”  
“I would, if they chose the way of peace, but we all know Megatron’s lust for power wouldn’t allow him the opportunity to yield. His pride would prevent it,” Optimus said.  
“What if he desired peace, but I said I should destroy him for the lives he’s taken? What would you do?” Zeta Prime asked.  
“All sentient beings deserve the chance for redemption should they so choose it,” Optimus said. “He would serve a prison sentence for his crimes and in time released.”  
“Even the Quintessons?” Zeta Prime asked. “Those beings that created us and enslaved us, and would likely do so again if given the chance.”  
“If they chose peace, then yes,” Optimus said.  
“Interesting. So you would disobey my order if it appealed to this idea of redemption?”  
Optimus didn’t hesitate. “I would believe you would hold redemption to be the greatest possibility for all beings. It gives the spark of hope for a better tomorrow.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
“If you did not show redemption to those who desire it, you would cease to be a Prime. Even if you carried the name.”  
“I remember Orion Pax. He was a loyal follower of the Primes. A loyal follower of me. Alpha Trion has changed your programing,” Zeta Prime said.  
“No one has changed my programing, Alpha Trion brought me back from the cusp of returning to the All Spark, but I do not owe allegiance to him. I’ve always had such a philosophy, Zeta Prime.”  
Zeta Prime looked to Ultra Magnus. “And what are your thoughts Ultra Magnus?”  
“I’m just a soldier. I do not dwell too much of things besides my orders.”  
Zeta Prime was silent. “Do your mission, Optimus. Take your unit and go. Take Omega Supreme while you’re at it. I’m sure you’ve already tainted him.”  
Optimus got up and left the room. “Roll Out, do you read me?”  
“Yes, Optimus.”  
“Prepare Omega Supreme for space travel.”  
* * *  
Ultra Magnus watched as Optimus left the room. Zeta shook his head and sat down in the chair. “What is it about that Cybertronian that my own warriors would turn against me for him?” Not sure what to say, Ultra Magnus said nothing. “I asked you a question, Ultra Magnus.”  
“As I mentioned before, I’m just a soldier, Prime. I don’t think about orders, I do them.”  
“Do you think it’s because he leads his units into battle himself? Is it because he doesn’t order his soldiers to do something he himself isn’t willing to do?” Zeta asked. “Alpha Trion hinted to that didn’t he?”  
“I don’t know,” Ultra Magnus said.  
“Surely you have an idea. You aren’t a mindless drone. Ah, I see. You fear what I’ll say if you speak your mind. Is that it?” Zeta asked.  
“I am loyal—”  
“Enough! You think I can’t handle what you’d say! Well, here are new orders. I will lead the drones. Who would you name officers for this battle?”  
“Zeta, it’s not worth the risk. Should we lose you—”  
“I will be the judge of that! Now, who would you have lead the drones?” Zeta Prime asked.  
Ultra Magnus saw there was no convincing him otherwise. “Hot Spot and Silverbolt, but you see the problem with having them leading the drones. You can’t call upon Defensor or Superion if you needed them.”  
“So who else?”  
“Everyone else is a part of Optimus’ team or not battle tested. Mirage, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe hold promise, but still they’re not tested,” Ultra Magnus said.  
“What about the Seekers Downpour, Liftoff, and Veetol?”  
“They could work. Take the Aerialbots and the Protectobots too. Maybe Kup also he’s got a lot of experience as a battle captain.”  
“Sounds like a solid attack force,” Zeta Prime said.

 

 

 

-{14}-

Optimus watched as the ship was making its way to the moon. He had been surprised to have Ironhide’s confidence, but to know the warrior’s entire unit felt the same way was surprising. How had he swayed Ironhide’s thoughts? There had been a time when Orion Pax had looked up to the veteran.  
“We’re all glad to be doing this Optimus,” Rachet said. “When Zeta broke up our original unit, I missed the long talks we had.”  
“I figured I bored you to stasis lock,” Optimus said.  
“Never. Truth is, I think we’ve all seen the way Zeta has drifted.”  
Hound joined them. “I think he was always this way, but the other Primes kept him in line. With their sparks gone, I think he needs more checks and balances.”  
“I argued that point with Alpha Trion, but he dismissed the idea,” Optimus said.  
“What was his solution?” Prowl asked.  
The sensors bleeped. Optimus was glad he didn’t have to answer Prowl’s question. “Autobots, charge up, and ready yourselves for combat.”  
As Optimus checked his energon levels, and ensured himself that he was ready, the other warriors would occasionally glance his way. Even if he tried to hide it, Ironhide already knew what Alpha Trion had thought, yet he hadn’t told the others.  
Roll Out turned around from the controls. “Do you want Omega Supreme to join the fight?”  
“I’d like to keep, him, Bumblebee, you and Cliffjumper behind for reinforcements should we need it. The surveillance links showed only a few arriving here, but things could have changed since they cut the link,” Optimus said.   
“You’ll drop us off at the first energon refinery and then have Omega Supreme in battle tower mode. Should we get pushed back, that is our fallback position. Ironhide, you will take Rachet, Skids, Warpath, and Jazz and head through the refinery, while Prowl, Hound, Trailbreaker, and I will take up the alloy station. Smokescreen, Tailgate, Bluestreak, and Windcharger will take the other side and we’ll advance on them.”   
Everyone agreed with his plan. Omega Supreme hovered in mid-air as they disembarked. As soon as the ship moved out of the way, ion fire erupted from a secured bunker. As the ion fire sang against the metal ground, the Autobots dove for cover. Optimus hunkered behind a metal outcrop, returning fire. He could see four Decepticon drones operating the bunker. Charging up his ion cannon to maximum, he waited until the cool down for the cannons forced the drones to take cover. With a thump that he felt all the way to his shoulder, Optimus’ ion cannon let out the single round that raced into the bunker. An explosive flash kicked up rust and foreign debris.  
“Forward!” Optimus stood and ran for the bunker. Two of the drones came back online, but twin blasts from behind Optimus scrapped the Decepticons. He turned to see Prowl following behind him.  
“We need to secure that bunker!”  
“Leave it to us,” Hound said. He and Trailbreaker rushed the position in vehicle form, then transformed before the drones could change the position of their artillery cannon, taking the position.  
“Cliffjumper, do you read me? There is a bunker at the drop sight. You will help secure it with Hound and Trailbreaker.”  
“Understood, Optimus. I’m on my way.”  
“Everyone continue the advance! Double time.” The group moved forward. As they advanced, a single shot rang out, and Prowl grunted. Optimus looked back to see the Autobot tumble onto the ground. “Get him under cover! Rachet, I need you to look after Prowl.”  
As Rachet came over and pulled the injured Autobot back towards the bunker, another shot rang out, and hit Optimus. He looked down, and saw a burn mark in his hull, but the shot hadn’t penetrated his hull. Looking in the shot’s direction, he transformed into his vehicle mode while a third shot rang out. The sniper would be on the move now that Optimus had got a general idea of where the attacker was.  
As he jumped over a high-rise, he saw the drone hurrying away with a long ion cannon extension. His engine roared, and Optimus ran down the Decepticon, transformed, and scrapped the sniper before it could move and threaten his warriors again.  
Off in the distance, more ion fire rang out. “I’ve got two bunkers over here in sector 02-WP-01,” Ironhide said. “At least a dozen Decepticons between the two positions.”  
“Smokescreen, take your unit and reinforce Ironhide’s position,” Optimus said.  
“Can’t Optimus, we’re pinned down. I’ve got Ramjet, plus a dozen air drones raining cannon fire on us.”  
“The Decepticons are secure in this sector.” Optimus looked back where he knew Omega Supreme and the others were. “Roll Out, I need Omega Supreme to move on Ironhide’s position. Bumblebee, I want you to meet up with Hound and the others. I want them to give aid to Smokescreen’s unit.”  
“Understood, Optimus,” Bumblebee said.  
Optimus transformed and took the back thoroughfare, circling around to the back of the refinery. As he drove, he spotted a group of Decepticon drones moving to reinforce their position. With a boost from his accelerator, he took to the air, transforming into his robot mode as he did so, and charged his ion cannon. He unleashed a barrage of blasts on the reinforcements. With a thump thump, thump and shrieking metal, all the drones fell.  
A white and black jet flew low and attacked. Taking an appendage from one of the offline drones, Optimus hurried the arm at the Cybertronian, forcing it to pull out of its attack, and then Optimus blasted the Decepticon with his ion cannon. The Seeker transformed, but slammed into the ground before he could correct his fall. The Decepticon didn’t move.  
“Smokescreen, I dealt with your Seeker. What’s your status? Has Hound, and the others reinforced your position?”  
“They have. We made short work of those flying drones too. We’re on the move towards the hanger bay.”  
“Stay there. Do not engage the Decepticons until I’m there. Ironhide, what’s your status?”  
“Omega Supreme obliterated the bunkers. We’re moving too.”  
“Good. Have Omega Supreme transform into the defense tower and wait for further orders.”  
“Understood, Optimus.”  
Leaving the area, Optimus accessed the schematics of the moon base. The hanger bay or the lookout tower would be the best places where the Decepticons reinforce. Taking back streets, he scanned each of the storage areas, but found them empty. There should be shipments of energon, but there wasn’t a single reading that would indicate they had been here in the last Cybertron solar planetary cycle. Unless…  
Optimus, stepped over to the nearest storage unit, and opened the door. A hundred drones took aim and fired upon him. He slammed the door shut, and ran for cover, but the ion fire ripped through the metal gate.   
“Autobots, all units fall back to Omega Supreme! The storage units are full of drones.”  
“We see them! They’re coming out of the hanger bay with two Decepticons. There must be hundreds of them!”  
“Get out of there!” Optimus ordered.  
“They’re making their way to my position and I’m protecting them, Optimus. My hull can withstand ion fire,” Omega Supreme said.  
Optimus transformed and left the sector that contained the storage chambers before the drones overtook him. “Good, we will withdraw. There is too many here for such a small attack force.”  
“Omega Supreme has you locked on his sensors. You’ve got a hundred drones following you in their vehicle forms,” Roll Out said. “You’ve also got two different energon signatures moving on your position. Not sure who they are, but they’re coming in fast.”  
“I understand. I’ll try to lose them,” For a moment he wished he had his old hull that was far lighter than his current form. He pushed the accelerator to the max and sped through a ruined area where he’d fought Ramjet. The Decepticon wasn’t there.  
“We’re coming to you,” Roll Out said.  
Twin bangs echoed across the area and two SL Seekers transformed before him, blocking him off, or at least they thought so. Instead, Optimus plowed into one, sending him flying while the other took to the air to avoid being hit. Optimus transformed, blasted the blue and black Seeker and turned back into his vehicle mode. Omega Supreme landed, and Optimus got into the ship as it took to the air.  
Optimus looked at his unit. Many had scorch marks, and dents in their hulls. Prowl, lay on a repair bay table, while Rachet worked on him. Oil and energon leaked from his shoulder.  
“How is he?”  
“He’ll be fine, I must replace a few gears, but overall he’ll be operational in no time.”  
Optimus nodded, glad to hear none of his units would be in stasis lock or worse.  
* * *  
“Megatron, Thrust is calling,” Skywarp said from his terminal.  
Megatron walked over to the monitor. “What is it, Thrust?”  
The SL Seeker appeared on the viewer. “We repelled the Autobots. As you planned after they saw the footage they attacked, but the drones forced them back. They even had Omega Supreme, and they still fled.”  
“Excellent. Where is Ramjet?”  
“Some repair drones are working on him and Dirge. The Autobot named Optimus pounded them.”  
“He is mine to obliterate! If any of you—”  
“We were trying to apprehend him, but he slipped through our hands.”  
“I’m sending Blitzwing and Updraft with his unit along with another six hundred drones on the next shuttle. He will be your commanding officer under me, do I make myself clear?” The triple changer had proven his skills when they had taken Doian.  
“We can handle things—”  
“There will be no debate, Thrust. Do I make myself clear?”  
“A-as you command, Lord Megatron.”  
With a nod, Megatron cut the communication link between the Seeker. Walking back to the throne, he sat. He studied the side panel of different monitors that showed him the various unsecured areas in Kaon. He left them exposed on purpose with several units of drones before the accesses ended in traps. The leader of the Decepticons smiled when he saw several Autobot drones entering the main access. He smiled even more when more sensors triggered and noted the last Prime leading another group.  
“I’ve waited to see if I could draw out Zeta Prime and he has come at last.”  
Starscream stepped over and studied the monitor. “What a fool! Would you like me to deal with him?”  
Megatron eyed the sub-commander of the Decepticons. “No, I alone will snuff out the spark of the last Prime.” The Seeker bowed and stepped away. The leader turned and gestured towards Soundwave. “You, Skywarp, and the Combaticons will come with me. Starscream, you will take Thundercracker and the Stunticons to the other position.  
“Astrotrain, you will watch over Doian. Should more Autobots arrive, then you will crush them. Am I clear?”  
The gray and purple triple changer nodded. “As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
Trypticon opened the bay doors, and the Decepticons took to the air. As they flew through the darkening Cybertronian sky, Megatron looked towards Doian. Several construction drones were working tirelessly, creating a tall wall with ion cannons along the length. Within Kaon several alloy and energon refineries fed the drone assemblies. These buildings fueled the ever-growing Decepticon drone ranks.   
The sky lit up as ion and missile blasts announced that the Autobot attack forces had engaged his drones. “Combaticons merge into Bruticus!” The five combiners formed the titan. Soundwave unleashed Rumble and Frenzy.  
Each of the two mini Cybertronian’s changed their appendages into the metal ramrods. As they descended upon the drones, they crushed heads, and pounded hulls until parts flew apart. The screech of metal getting pulverized, and oil splattering the walls combined with the cacophony of ion cannon fire, and roars of his Decepticons as they tore into the Autobot drones. It was like a symphony to Megatron.  
Five Autobot planes converged, combining into a huge white and red Cybertronian that tackled Bruticus. The two titans tumbled into a separate corridor, but Megatron couldn’t take the time to worry about the Combaticons. The battle was at hand, a battle he must win!  
A green and black SL Seeker flew close, but before he could engage Megatron, Skywarp appeared behind him and blew out the Cybertronian’s spark. The Seeker turned gray, then crumpled into dust.  
Megatron transformed into his tank mode, and slammed on top of a group of Autobot drones, crushing them under his treads. Another Seeker, this one a red and black that reminded him of Thrust appeared, and Megatron blew him apart with an ion blast.  
Several Decepticon drones followed Megatron as they moved through the mass of killed Autobot drones. Scrapper’s latest version of the drones were strong, and able to handle the Autobot drone’s ion cannons.  
In the back of the ranks, Megatron found Zeta Prime. Transforming, he blasted another pair of drones that tried to step between the two leaders. “I’ve looked forward to this. I had missed the opportunity to kill the Primes with my bare hands last time, but this time I’ll snuff your spark out.”  
“Try it Megatron,” with a snarl, the leader of the Autobot shot Megatron point blank, but due to his hull, Megatron felt nothing. A black smug was all that showed the blast. Twice more the Autobot leader shot him, but had the same effect.  
“My turn,” Megatron lifted his ion cannon, and blew one of Zeta Prime’s legs off. Golden oil and energon leaked as the leader tried to pull himself up. The cannon had changed back into his hand as he tried to hold in the leaking vital fluids.  
“Did you think you could beat me so easily?” Megatron seized Zeta Prime by the head and ripped it off. The yellow glow from his eyes went out. He then opened the Autobot’s chest hull, pulled off the protective plate over Zeta’s spark chamber, and pulled it out. Megatron threw the spark chamber on the ground then stepped on it, crushing it.  
“So ends the line of the Primes! You Autobots should retreat. I will grant you this one chance to go now. Perhaps you will see that the Decepticons is where you belong. I will give you four solar planetary cycles to decide.”  
The fighting ended, and the colossal Autobot disassembled and flew over to the corpse of Zeta Prime.  
“You five should join the Decepticons. You would receive glory following me,” Megatron said.  
One of the white and red flying Autobots moved to challenge him. “You’re going to—”  
“No, Air Raid. We need to take the remains of Zeta Prime away,” a white, yellow, and red team member put a hand on his shoulder. “There will be another day, and Superion will avenge the Primes.”  
Megatron knew he should blast the retreating Autobots, but in time they could join the Decepticon cause now that the Primes were no more. A yellow SL Seeker joined the retreating Autobots and another group of Combiners.  
“We will let them go?” Skywarp asked.  
“Yes, but don’t let my generosity surprise you. I give them this one chance, and if they don’t heed my act of mercy, then they will join Zeta Prime. Did we suffer any losses?”  
“Onslaught is in stasis lock, as is Swindle, but the rest of the Combaticons are functional. The Decepticon drones took the blunt of the losses,” Skywarp said.  
Soundwave walked over. “Decepticons superior while the Autobots are inferior.”  
Megatron regarded the loyal spy. “Soon we’ll crush them all if they refuse to join me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{15}-

Alpha Trion came online and looked at the large sphere. The Allspark. The quicksilver metal stirred within the protective covering. A powerful blue glow emitted from the construction. This was the source of life of all Cybertron. It was the source of the substance that grew into energon crystals.  
The ancient Autobot watched as two Cybertronians workers stepped forward with a long metal tube. Inside, more quicksilver material sloshed inside the container. He stepped aside allowing them access to the computer. With a nod, one of the Cybertronians walked over to the terminal and activated the automated arms. Two alloy arms inserted themselves into the Allspark and withdrew a small orb of glowing life. A spark.  
Another arm opened the container and the arms holding the spark inserted the life into the liquid. Inside the tube, the liquid metal converged into a basic form. The two Cybertronians held up a computer pad. “This completes the HR-001 order for Sector 10-JK-04 in Terriconia city.” The Cybertronians pushed the new proto-form out of the chamber.  
A flash brought Alpha Trion to his knees. An image flashed through his sensors. It was Megatron, and he had hold of a spark! No, not just any spark, but the spark of Zeta Prime! Another image flashed by of Optimus taking the mantel of Prime and continuing the war. A third image passed and Megatron stood before a mound of Cybertronians… Autobots! Was that destined to come?  
He took a moment to realize the images had stopped. Alpha Trion got up and studied the Allspark. “Is that what will happen, or is that what might happen?”  
The Allspark remained silent.  
Alpha Trion sighed, and after lingering longer than he should, he transformed and drove out of the lower levels of Iacon. It had been Zeta’s command that had kept him down here guarding the Allspark, but with the Prime dead it meant that he could now return to Metroplex, and offer his aid to whoever was left.  
The ancient transformer sped up the ramp, and into the city. Omega Supreme was finishing his landing cycle as he entered the courtyard. Several battle worn Autobots emerged along with Optimus.  
“I would like a word with you, Optimus.”  
The Autobot looked at him. “I’m afraid I have a very important meeting with Ultra Magnus, it will have to wait.”  
“Zeta Prime is offline. His spark was extinguished,” Alpha Trion said. All the surrounding Autobots looked at each other. “I’m sure that is what the meeting will be about. Now is the time I spoke to you about, Optimus Prime. You must take the mantle of leadership. I gave you the matrix of leadership. Should you refuse, the Autobot’s cause is lost, and Cybertron will fall into its darkest hour.” He left unsaid that even if Optimus took the mantel, there would still be glimpses of darkness in the cycles to come.  
“Alpha Trion named you a Prime?” Bumblebee asked as he studied Optimus in a new light.  
“What’s the matrix of leadership?” Ironhide asked. “Is it something the Primes had?”  
Optimus held up his hands, halting the conversation. “Let’s meet in private, Alpha Trion. Ironhide, if you’d follow me. Everyone else get recharged and see to whatever repairs you may need.”  
The three Autobots walked to the lifts that took them to the main meeting chamber. Ultra Magnus, the SL Seeker Veetol, Hot Spot and Silverbolt all sat at a table. “Is it true that Zeta Prime’s spark has been extinguished?” Optimus asked.  
All around the table the officers shared a look. Ultra Magnus nodded. “During the last battle, he led the attacking force and engaged Megatron.” The white, blue, and red Autobot gestured to the Seeker.  
Veetol leaned back in his chair. “The other Seekers tried to prevent Megatron from getting to him, but he broke through our lines. I think Zeta Prime thought he could beat Megatron and fell because of it. He got only a few shots in before he was scrapped.”  
Optimus never considered how much stronger he would be than a Prime. “I see.”  
“Do you?” Alpha Trion asked. “Because, if you understand the significance of this development then you see that the only Autobot that can lead us is you, Optimus. You inspire your fighters. You have the strength to defeat Megatron and you’re a good commander.”  
“He’s right,” Ironhide said. “That’s why I wanted to be under you. You were the reason I came back when I considered leaving. You risked your own neck, trying to flank the drone’s position. That could have been a suicide mission, but you went yourself.”  
“Is every one of the same accord?” Optimus asked.  
Alpha Trion raised his hand. “I nominate Optimus Prime the new leader of the Autobots. Those in favor say, aye.” The entire group agreed. “Those opposed?” Silence stretched for a few measures. “There.”  
“I will accept the responsibility. I only hope I do not fail you all,” Optimus Prime said.  
“Several hostile Cybertronians are approaching Iacon,” Metroplex’s voice echoed throughout the chamber.  
“It must be Megatron. He offered us a place in his ranks if we surrendered,” Silverbolt said.  
“Let’s greet them,” Optimus said.  
* * *  
Megatron flew low and transformed from his jet mode. Beside him, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream joined him. Bruticus, Devastator, and Menasor was half a sector back, along with the rest of his Seekers that weren’t on the mission at the moon base. One thousand drones stood ready to advance should the Autobots refuse his offer.  
“Do you think they’ll surrender, Lord Megatron?” Starscream asked.  
“We will see,” Megatron said. He watched the Autobots file out into a large group. He saw Optimus leading the group, and something about the way the Cybertronian carried himself, made him suspect the Autobots would not surrender. “Menasor, Bruticus, and Devastator be ready to attack with the drones.”  
Every Autobot stood behind Optimus. There was more than Megatron thought there would be. “Optimus, everyone seems to be following your lead. Shall we get down to business then?”  
The red and blue Cybertronian stood before him. “None of us will abandon our cause for your Decepticons.”  
“Your cause is lost, Optimus! The last Prime is offline! I crushed Zeta’s spark chamber! There is no hope, but to surrender.”  
“Optimus is the new Prime.” A voice called out.  
Megatron regarded the once Orion Pax, “Is this true?”  
“It is, but before you’d think to attack us, Metroplex, transform.” Behind the gathered mass of Autobots, the entire city transformed into a towering Cybertronian. “Decide, Megatron. You fight us you might find yourself in tomorrow’s scrap heap.”  
The silver and gray monstrosity had guns aimed on him and the others. As things stood, they’d be blasted to oblivion before they had a chance. Megatron turned and walked a quarter of a sector away. “Decepticons, attack!” He transformed into his mortar cannon and unleashed a barrage of mortars at the colossal Autobot. The one advantage he’d have against Metroplex is it would be hard to miss. Each of the blasts struck the giant. With a jarring impact, the huge Autobot toppled to the ground. Dozens of buildings collapsed due to the impact from the large transformer.  
Warnings blared as Optimus Prime lunged at him. Megatron transformed into his robot mode. The Decepticon drones were converging on the Autobots. While his Seekers had taken to the air and were raining ion blasts on Metroplex trying to distract him.  
Optimus tackled him, picked him up and hurled him down the hill, before Megatron slammed into the ground, he unleashed his ion cannon, killing a Decepticon drone instead of Optimus.  
The impact of the ground caused the next blast to flash off in the Decepticon ranks, killing another drone. Optimus jumped down, and Megatron kicked him, knocking him back. Getting to his feet, Megatron glanced at his forces and saw his combiners fighting their Autobot counterparts. It seemed the large Autobot was still recovering from the fall thanks to his Seekers.  
An ion blast knocked him down. Megatron looked at the hole in his shoulder. Energon leaked out, with tiny snaps of electricity. Optimus had breached his hull! Holding the wound closed, Megatron dismissed the blaring warnings. Before the Autobot leader took another shot, Starscream distracted him with a series of blasts.  
“You are finished, Optimus! Prime or not,” the Seeker commander said. Several of Starscream’s ion blasts rained on Optimus’ hull, but he still stood.  
“This is my fight, Starscream!” Megatron threw a hunk of alloy that had been dislodged during the battle at the Seeker. Megatron, however noted that the leader was distracted and aimed his cannon.  
Before the blast could strike, a tan and red Autobot jumped in front of the discharge, losing his arm and legs as he did. “Outback!”  
Optimus shot several rounds at Megatron, hitting him twice in the hull, adding more damage. More warnings blared in Megatron’s vision. He was down thirty percent of his energon levels. He wouldn’t be able to keep the battle up, much longer. Despite his efforts, the leader of the Decepticons had sank to his knee, but Optimus was more concerned with the injured Autobot.  
“Decepticons, retreat,” Megatron said. He transformed into his jet form and flew away. The Seekers and the others fled while the drones stayed behind providing them with a means of escape.  
Starscream flew up to him. “Why did we withdraw, Mighty Megatron?”  
“Ask such an insubordinate question again and I’ll rip your spark out. What were our losses?”  
“A thousand drones. Most of our forces were focused on keeping that Metroplex down,” the white and red jet slipped back with the others, leaving him to his thoughts. Optimus Prime was one of the biggest threats he had ever faced before.  
“In time, I will defeat you Optimus Prime!”


End file.
